Betrothed
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: AU. At the age of sixteen, all Irkens are meant to be engaged within their social ranking. However, some dare cross the cultural borders, leading to conflict, heartbreak, and romance. Crappy fic is now complete.
1. Coming of Age and Change

**A/N** This is my first Invader Zim fic. The idea for this story came from _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ If you've watched the last three episodes of ATLA season one, then you'll know what idea I'm using. I am inspired to write this because of three stories:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2: 45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

You should check out the first two, and see the last one if you watch ATLA. I hope you enjoy my story and the others if you do read them. This is an AU. I do not own Invader Zim.

This story contains RaMyR, ZaTR, and PaTnR for the most part.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Coming of Age and Change**

* * *

_One more month,_ Miyuki thought bitterly. _One more month equals one last chance. For freedom, for fun. Then…then I'll be arranged to marry some stranger within my status. Then I'll have to cook for him, clean for him, and assist him during his political whereabouts. _Miyuki sighed. Sixteen years pass by so quickly. Many Irken females her age were excited about getting betrothed, but Miyuki was not. How could she when she knew no love was behind the marriage? How could she when she was being forced to marry someone she didn't know, or worse…someone she hated?

"One more month!" Miyuki's mother squealed in delight. "One more month until my lovely daughter will be paired to a lucky Irken male! Aren't you excited that you're sixteen?" Miyuki rolled her eyes as her mother danced around their home base.

"Sure," Miyuki muttered under her breath. Her mother was still jumping around, ecstatic about her daughter's coming of age.

"I can't wait for your betrothal at the Great Showcase! My daughter is going to be picked first, that's for sure!" Miyuki rolled her eyes again. _The infamous Great Showcase…GREAT. A way to demean females by showing off their beauty, talents, etcetera. Then the parents of the new sixteen year-old males choose which female "suits" their taste. Higher ranking families ALWAYS pick first. After that, she has no choice but live with that Irken. Forever. But if the male isn't satisfied with her, he can just throw her away and demand a new bride._ The idea disgusted her. How could her race sink so low?

"Ah…now the Great Showcase takes me back to my betrothal. When I was sixteen, I-" Miyuki didn't want to hear more of her mother's nonsense. She needed to take her mind off the Great Showcase. Miyuki walked towards the front of their base and opened the door.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of my story?" her mother asked. Miyuki shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe later," Miyuki said. _Yeah right!_ "I just want to go hang out with my friends…that's all."

"Alright then! I would love to join you, but I'm sure your father wants me to stay at home." Miyuki nodded and headed out the door. _Another thing about being a married female: your spouse controls where you go, what you do, etcetera. Poor Mom can't even leave the base without his permission. Not like I'd WANT her to come with me…but still._ As Miyuki stepped out of her home base, she saw her friends having a jelly fight.

"Hey Miyuki! Want to play?" Tenn shouted as she threw a clump of jelly at Purple, who ducked. Instead, it splattered all over Red's face, who was reading a book on a table nearby.

"Argh! Why do I hang out with you guys?" Red asked, infuriated as he wiped the jelly off his face.

"Because you _love_ us…" Purple said, smiling. Without warning, his face was soon covered in a blob of green jelly. Miyuki slightly giggled at Tak's small feat.

"Yeah, and it's not as if you have any _other_ friends," Tak put bluntly as she hit Tenn with a blast of jelly.

"Whatever," Red grumbled. "Besides, my family is higher ranked than _yours_, shorty." Tak glared and grabbed a big lump of jelly in her left palm.

"Don't you dare-" Red warned, but it he got cut off with a SPLAT. His face was covered yet again, in slimy green goo.

"Ha-ha!" Purple teased, and then got hit by Tenn's fire. "Oof!" Red rolled his eyes, wiped his face, and tried to concentrate on his book.

"C'mon! Play with us Reddy Teddy!" Purple smirked. Red gritted his teeth.

"I _hate_ being called that," Red muttered.

"But that's your nickname back when we were smeets!" Tenn hollered as she threw jelly at Tak.

"I _hate_ it," Red stated once again. Purple grinned devilishly.

"Reddy Teddy," he crooned.

"Stop that!" Red commanded angrily.

"Reddy Teddy…"

"Stop that!"

"Reddy Teddy…"

"I told you to stop!"

"Reddy…TEDDY…"

"That's it!" Red yelled. He scooped a handful of jelly in his palm and shoved it down Purple's throat. Purple's face twisted as he gagged on the nasty jelly.

"Hey Red! That was uncalled for! You know that jelly is inedible!" Tenn shouted as everyone rushed over to Purple's side.

"That was really cold," Tak declared, staring harshly at Red. Purple's face was priceless as he coughed up the slimy goo. Tears began to swell up in his eyes.

"YOU HURT ME!" Purple sniffed. Red just rolled his eyes.

"You're so sensitive," Red uttered matter-of-factly.

"You should apologize to him," Miyuki told Red, who just stared blankly at his book.

"Fat chance," Red grumbled.

"You're so mean Red!" Tenn screamed. "If it wasn't for your status, you'd be an outcast like Zim!" Both Red and Tak shot her a fierce look.

"Zim isn't an outcast!" Tak blurted out. She felt all eyes on her, and Tak crossed her arms.

"You guys are all smeets! All of us are sixteen, and you still have smeetish jelly fights!" Red hissed. _Don't remind me,_ Miyuki thought sourly.

"Excuse _me,_ Mr. Spoiled Jerk!" Tak screamed. "But jelly fights prepare us for the battlefield! Plus they're fun, which is a new term to _you_."

"Well couldn't you go to the training area or somewhere less annoying? Don't you Irkens have examinations?" Red asked, peeved.

"We already passed our examinations," Tenn stated matter-of-factly. "We are all _qualified_ for battle. That's excluding you, Purple, and Miyuki." Miyuki sighed. _Once Tenn and Tak get married, they'll be forced to go with their husband to conquer a distant planet…while I stay here discussing politics. All because I'm taller…_

"Hey guys," Miyuki said desperately. "Let's not fight, c'mon. We only have a month before we are all separated." Purple wiped a remaining tear from his eye while Tak and Tenn nodded. Red just crossed his arms.

* * *

"Skoodge! Skoodge! Hey! Hey! Hey! Skoodge! SKOODGE!!!" Zim yelled at the top of his squidily spooch.

"Uh Zim…I'm right next to you," Skoodge said. Zim turned around to face his friend.

"Oh, YES! In one month Skoodge, we shall be INVADERS!" Zim declared, as if to the heavens.

"Uh Zim…"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Zim shouted. "_Anyways,_ in one month, we will be assigned a planet to conquer! Isn't it exciting? And it will also be the crowning of the new Tallests!"

"Uh Zim…" Zim shot Skoodge a callous look. Skoodge sank back into his outfit.

"Oh…very _well_. What is it Skoodge?"

"You didn't pass your examination. You can't be assigned a planet unless you pass," Skoodge uttered sympathetically.

"WHAT? How can that BE?" Zim shrieked, panicked. "If I don't pass before the month is up, I'll have to wait another year before I get assigned!"

"You should begin training immediately," Skoodge told his concerned friend.

"YES! I mustn't fail! For I am ZIM!!!!" Skoodge waved as Zim ran towards the training area.

"Wait!" Zim hollered as he turned to face Skoodge.

"Yes, Zim?"

"Did…you um…pass?" Zim asked as his antennae twitched. Skoodge nodded sadly. Zim sulked as he headed towards the training area.

_How could I not have passed?_ Zim thought miserably. _I was so sure! Why wasn't I informed SOONER?_

_(Flashback)_

_The examination area lied in remnants of falling debris…_

"_Soldier Zim! You destroyed the entire examination test field! BEFORE the examination!" the tester exclaimed._

"_I know! Impressive, am I right?" Zim asked proudly._

"_You have failed your test, Zim!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"I just don't understand how I didn't pass…and why nobody bothered to tell me…" Zim sighed. "I just don't understand."

* * *

**A/N** This is more of an introduction than an actual chapter, though the chapters will probably stay the same size as this one. If anyone is wondering when Gir and Mimi will make their appearances, they will eventually. I plan this story to be at most…twenty chapters? Maybe? Well for right now, I'm just going with whatever I type…xD. How was it for my first IZ fic? Did I keep most of them IC? I hope so xD!


	2. Fight Ice With Fire

**A/N** I sincerely thank all of my reviewers! This story wouldn't be possible if wasn't for these three outstanding stories:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

They are the inspiration for this fic, as my readers are the reasons I continue. Also, this takes place during Impending Doom One (and it will probably be the only Impending Doom). As always, I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Fight Ice With Fire**

* * *

Miyuki slammed the front door of her home base. Her mom was casually eating a donut, and raised a brow as her raging daughter slumped onto a nearby sofa.

"I guess I'd be wasting my time if I ask how it went with your friends," Miyuki's mother stated. "And I'd also be wasting my time if I ask if something is bothering you." Miyuki didn't turn to face her mom. Her mother put the donut aside and went to sit beside her daughter.

"But I wouldn't be wasting my time if I ask _what's_ bothering you. Care to give a hint?" Miyuki crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You'll feel better if you talk out your emotions. It'll help you blow off some steam," her mother pressed on.

"Smacking Red in his good-for-nothing face will help me blow off _a lot_ of steam right now," Miyuki muttered harshly. Her mother's antennas perked up, becoming more intrigued in their conversation.

"Oh?" her mom asked. "And why is that?"

"I'm mad at him," was Miyuki's abrupt reply. Her mother gave a slight chuckle.

"Well _obviously_. I should be a teensy more specific, now should I?" Miyuki rolled her eyes and sighed. She felt her mom's arm nudge her own, urging her to speak.

"_Fine,_" Miyuki mumbled. "Well…it's just that he's recently acting icier. _Too_ icy if you ask me."

"I've known Red quite awhile, honey. He's always been rude, even when you two were smeets. Even so, he's opened up once in awhile and played his share of games." Miyuki rolled her eyes and ignored her mother's comment.

"_Anyways,_" Miyuki continued, "he's being a total jerk!"

"Insults don't give me much info, honey. Care to explain _how_ he is being such a jerk?"

"Well I guess I'll recap some events for you. First of all, he shoved jelly in Purple's mouth today."

"The one you use for fun?" Miyuki nodded. "That's totally inappropriate!" her mother exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Miyuki uttered. "Anyways, things went downhill from there…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey guys," Miyuki said desperately. "Let's not fight, c'mon. We only have a month before we are all separated." Purple wiped a remaining tear from his eye while Tak and Tenn nodded. Red just crossed his arms._

"_Why don't we go to Planet Groggleplex?" Miyuki suggested. "We can catch a movie. My treat."_

"_That sounds fun!" Purple squealed. "Will you buy our snacks?"_

"_I think she means she'll buy our tickets," Tak muttered, rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a freeloader, Purple."_

"_I was only asking…" Purple murmured to himself._

"_I for one think it's a great idea!" Tenn declared. "It'll be fun for all of us! We can sit in the back of the theater, making comments, laughing, having a great-"_

"_You guys can go without me," Red said, cutting off Tenn. All eyes suddenly fell on him. Miyuki gritted her teeth and glared at Red._

"_Well how come?" Miyuki asked, eyeing Red in contempt._

"_Movies aren't going to prepare us for ruling this empire, Miyuki," Red stated straightforwardly. "They won't help the shorties for battle, either."_

"_HEY!" Tak and Tenn hollered._

"_It's just for fun, Red. Can't you lighten up?" Miyuki shot back. Purple and Tenn fell silent, but anticipated the sparking debate. Tak walked over to Miyuki's side._

"_Yeah! You're such a party pooper!" Tak snarled._

"_Excuse me while I prepare for my future," was Red's sardonic reply. "Obviously you guys don't care about the changes that will occur in one month." Miyuki's eyes grew wide, and she frowned directly at Red._

"_Obviously you have no life outside of Irken politics!" Miyuki spat out. "And for your information, I DO care about what's happening in one month. That's why I'm trying to bring us closer together, before we're torn apart!"_

"_You were the one suggesting we don't fight in the first place, Miss Ironic!" Red smirked._

"_Why you-" Miyuki began, but was cut off by Tak._

"_Miyuki, let's just go. If he wants to be this way, let him."_

"_I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you," Miyuki stated cruelly as she turned her back on Red. Purple, Tenn, and Tak stared at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes._

"_Whatever," Red said, pretending to be unaffected. As the two stomped away in opposite directions, nobody noticed Red trying to fight back tears._

_(End Flashback)_

"Miyuki…that was appalling!" her mom blurted out. "How could you say that to Red? He is one of your closest friends, even if he _is_ a little cold sometimes!" Miyuki growled and stood up.

"A little? _Sometimes?_ I was attempting to help, Mom, but _he_ ruined it! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room," Miyuki stated as she ran towards the flight of stairs.

"Honey, wait!" her mom shouted.

"_What?_" Miyuki asked in irritation. Her mother got up from her seat and strode towards Miyuki. She placed a delicate hand on her PAK.

"I know you're upset, but I think you should apologize to him." Miyuki gave a vicious laugh.

"Me? _Apologize?_ If anything, _he_ is the one who should apologize!" she yelled as she headed up the stairs.

"I would suggest you talk it out with him…" her mother began as Miyuki shut the door of her room. "But I'm sure it would just end up in another argument." She sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

"I have a feeling that Red isn't the only cause of her anger…" Miyuki's mother whispered to herself as she ate her donut.

* * *

"Man, can you believe Miyuki actually said that?" Tak asked as she walked in the middle of Purple and Tenn. "Who knew she had the guts to slap those words in his face?"

"Yeah!" Purple agreed. "I didn't know she could be so…_feisty._ I'm definitely not going to mess with her…"

"Like you ever could, and ever will," Tak uttered as she rolled her eyes. "You were never one to sass…unlike Red."

"He's probably fine," Tenn reassured. "After all he's Red." Tak and Purple bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Look, there's Zim," Purple declared, pointing a finger at the walking Irken. "Why don't you go talk to him, _Tak?_" Tak slightly flushed pink and glared at a grinning Purple.

"He's going to the training area," Tenn stated. "Hmm…what for?"

"I heard he didn't pass his examination," Purple said. "That's no surprise."

"Shut up Purple," Tak grumbled as she yanked on his left antennae.

"Ow!" Purple yelped. "Miyuki may have a fiery temper, but you're tenser than her!" Tak gave another tug at his antennae.

"Okay, okay!" Purple cried out. "Jeez! Don't start acting like Red…" Tak glared at Purple, but just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going over to talk to him," Tak announced as she dashed towards the training area.

"So are we still going to the movies?" Purple asked as he rubbed his sore antennae.

"Sounds good to me," Tenn replied. "But we each buy our own ticket."

"Does that mean we buy our own snacks?"

"Duh," Tenn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Darn it!" Purple sighed. He and Tenn watched as Tak darted towards Zim.

"Hey, Zim!" Tak hollered as she caught up with him. Zim spun around to face her.

"Hello Tak," Zim greeted.

"Why are you going to the training area?" she asked. Zim froze and thought up an excuse.

"Anyone can use more training," he lied. "Perfection is yet to be achieved." Tak raised a brow.

"Tell me the truth," she commanded. Zim sighed and hung his head in disgrace.

"I-I didn't pass my examination," he stated in despair. "I feel like such a fool." Tak nodded in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Zim," she said in condolence. "I'd be glad to assist you in your training, if that's okay." Zim's antennas twitched slightly. He never understood why Tak would demonstrate acts of kindness towards him. Every now and then, Tak would leave her "popular group" to chat with him. One time, Zim was pushed in the mud. Tak was the one who helped him get back on his feet.

"That's very thoughtful," Zim began. "But, for I am ZIM! Zim therefore needs the help of NO ONE!" Tak rolled her eyes. Zim was stubborn, and so was she. _Two can play the persistent game…_ Tak thought.

"You DO need help Zim. If you're going to pass in one month, you need all the help you can get," Tak countered. Zim shook his head.

"Zim needs the help of NO ONE! Zim can pass ON HIS OWN!!!!" Zim shouted to the sky.

"Really?" Tak asked sarcastically. "Because that worked _so_ _well_ the first time." Zim's antennas drooped, and he turned his attention to the floor.

"Very well, Tak. You may…_contribute_ to my training," Zim said in defeat. Tak had a smile curve up her lips. "On one condition." Tak's left eye grew wide.

"And that would be?"

"Can my friend Skoodge _contribute_ as well?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged; she didn't really care.

"If he wants," she said. "But for now, it's just us." Zim nodded as the two entered the building to begin Zim's training. Little did everyone know that Red was shut inside his room, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N** I was going to make this chapter longer, but my ideas will be shared with you in the fourth chapter. I've decided that my chapters might vary differently in length, but will always be over 1,000 words. I love the title of this chapter; it symbolizes how Red is ice and Miyuki is fire, which is in complete contrast with their color. Thanks for reading!


	3. Jelly Brings Back Memories

**A/N** I thank all my reviewers for well, reviewing LOL. You guys inspire me to continue writing. These fics inspired me to write this story in the first place:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

GO READ THEM- after you're done reading this chappy, of course! I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Jelly Brings Back Memories**

* * *

It was 10:00 PM. _I'm supposed to be asleep right now…_ Miyuki thought as she lie awake in bed. _But I can't shut my eyes…I can't stop thinking about the little time I have left…_ Miyuki sighed. _Stupid Red…ruining the final chances we have with Tenn and Tak…_ She frowned at the thought of their recent argument. _Why does he have to make things so complicated? Can't he enjoy himself for once? _Miyuki sat up from her bed and peered outside her window. _I can't help but remember a time when things were so simple…so carefree…back when we were all the same height…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Miyuki!" Purple called out from behind her. Miyuki turned around and jolted as a clutter of jelly splattered over her face. She heard Purple giggle along with Tenn as she wiped the slime off her face._

"_I declare a jelly-war on you!" Purple shouted from across the playground._

"_I'll be your teammate," Tenn told Purple, and he nodded in response. _

"_We're ready to play!" Purple announced. "Do you have a teammate?"_

"_Yeah…um…hold on." Miyuki scoped the area, trying to seek out her friend. "Where's Tak?"_

"_She's at the training area," Purple stated. "Anyways, let's begin the game!"_

"_That's not fair!" Miyuki hollered. "I'm all alone!" Purple and Tenn scooped a clump of jelly in their palms. The two of them looked at each other and grinned._

"_Too bad!" they yelled as the two targeted Miyuki. One by one, the orbs of jelly flew towards a lone Miyuki. Some, she evaded quite well. However, Miyuki could not avoid them all. Miyuki did manage to aim and hit Purple and Tenn, but their teamwork was overbearing. Soon, her outfit appeared as if it was made from green goop._

"_Guys! Hey! That's too much! Guys!" Miyuki pleaded for her two friends to stop their fire._

"_Planet Purple is winning against Planet Miyuki!" Tenn declared proudly as she threw another clump of jelly._

"_No kidding," Miyuki muttered under her breath. She closed her eyes as another barrage of jelly came her way, splashed onto her face._

"_Does your planet surrender to the almighty Purple Empire?" Purple asked a defenseless Miyuki. Miyuki opened her eyes to see Purple and Tenn acting all high and mighty._

"_Never," Miyuki stated as she knocked Tenn with a blob of jelly. Purple smirked at this, and returned the favor. Miyuki eluded his attempt and Purple was soon struck with Miyuki's fire. She kept all her concentration on targeting Purple. Suddenly, Miyuki was hit from behind._

"_I knew my sneak attack style would work!" Tenn shrieked in glee. "You were too busy aiming at Purple to notice me!" Miyuki's streak of luck began to fade as "Planet Purple" began to take over._

"_I'm not giving up," Miyuki whispered to herself. She had to stay strong; she had to keep on fighting._

"_Hey!" a voice called out from behind the trio. All three turned around to see who it was. It was an Irken dressed in red, which appeared to be the same height as them._

"_Who are you?" Purple asked._

"_My name is Red," the Irken said. "I think it's unfair you two are ganging up on her!" The three raised a brow as Red approached the trio._

"_Oh yeah?" Purple asked. "Well what are YOU going to do about it?"_

"_I'd like to play with you guys," Red informed the group. He pointed to Miyuki, who was wiping off some jelly. "And I want to be on her team."_

* * *

It was 10:00 PM. Zim shifted between positions in bed. _I can't sleep! Why does insomnia always come to curse the mighty ZIM?_ Zim thought as he scrunched his face. _Stupid examination results! It is an ALLY of insomnia! They work together to keep the mighty ZIM awake!_

"I must find a CURE!!!!" Zim hollered as he sat up straight in bed. He raised his fist and shook it at the ceiling.

"ZIM! GO TO BED!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Yes Mother! I shall not disappoint you, for I am-"

"GO TO BED!!!!"

"Yes Mother…" Zim called out in a lower tone, and then sunk under his sheets. _I need to fall asleep…_ Zim kept on saying in his mind. _I need to alter my thoughts from my test failure into a different scenario…hmm…Skoodge! He is such a good friend! The best INDEED! He's almost always there for ZIM! Except…_ Zim paused. _Except on that one day…back when we were smeets…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Zim!" Skoodge hollered. Zim flinched at his sudden outburst._

"_Yes? Huh? What? Oh!" Zim turned to face Skoodge. "What is it Skoodge?"_

"_I'll be back," Skoodge told his friend. "I'm just going to use the little soldier's room." Zim nodded as his friend disappeared into the hall containing the restrooms. He went towards the bleachers to wait for Skoodge. They always trained together. Zim's antennas twitched as two taller, but only slightly, male Irkens approached. One had a scar and the other had tiny eyes._

"_Greetings," Zim said. "I am ZIM!"_

"_Oh yeah…" the tiny-eyed one uttered. "The infamous Zim."_

"_Also known as the worst student in the area," the scarred Irken scoffed._

"_What are you talking about?" Zim asked, clueless as always._

"_You have the worst record during classes. The worst times, the worst points, and the worst amount of friends," the tiny-eyed one put bluntly._

"_How can that be?" Zim panicked. "I am ZIM!" The scarred one rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, you already mentioned that genius," he retorted. Suddenly, the tiny-eyed Irken had his PAK hand him a plastic container. He clutched it in his hands, showing it off to Zim._

"_What's that?" Zim asked._

"_Fight jelly," the tiny-eyed one stated. "And I'm going to shove this down your uniform." Zim gulped as he took a step back. He noticed that the scarred one also took fight jelly from his pack. Zim took another step back as the two took a step forward._

"_Fight jelly can't possibly hurt," Zim reassured himself anxiously._

"_This is special," the scarred one grinned evilly. "It'll make you itch until you use a certain powder to remove the effect." The scarred one smirked as he grabbed Zim by his PAK._

"_Let the almighty ZIM go!" Zim screamed._

"_You aren't going to be so mighty after we're done with you!" the scarred one mocked. "You're such a loser. You deserve this." The tiny-eyed Irken twisted open the container._

"_HEY JERKS!" a voice shouted from behind. The two turned to see who it was. It was a female Irken dressed in a purple uniform._

"_Let him go!" she hissed._

"_Or what?" the scarred Irken asked. The female Irken's PAK began to aim ten different weapons at the two. He suddenly dropped Zim back onto the bleachers._

"_How did you…" the tiny-eyed one stuttered. "How did get weapons in your PAK so soon?" She sneered._

"_I'm the top elite student," she declared. "I'm Tak."_

"_T-T-T-T-T-TAK?" the two asked in horror. She nodded._

"_You bet," Tak said. "I already passed my examination, which I'm supposed to pass when I'm sixteen."_

"_But how could a seven year old-"_

"_Because I'm better than my teachers. And I can kick your Irken behind ANY day, ANY place. Now get out of my sight!" Tak commanded. The two nodded hurriedly and darted out of the training area. Tak walked over towards Zim and reached out her hand. He hesitated, but allowed her to help him up._

_(End Flashback)_

Zim found comfort in the memory of his first encounter with Tak. Soon enough, he began to close his eyelids and drift into a gentle slumber.

* * *

It was 10:00 PM. Red couldn't manage to fall asleep. _I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you…_ Miyuki's words haunted him, forcing him to lie awake in agony.

_I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you…_ Red pretended to brush off her words. _Whatever…I just feel sorry for whoever ends up with her…_ Red thought. It didn't help fend off Miyuki's nasty comment.

_I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you…_ Red shut his eyes tight, attempting to ignore the sentence that echoed in his mind.

_I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you…_ The words repeated. Red shot straight up out of bed and stood up. He became teary-eyed, but managed to fight it.

"How could she say that to me?" Red asked himself in hushed tone. He closed his eyes and picture the moment he and Miyuki met…

_(Flashback: Red's POV)_

_Red sat on a picnic table, reading a book on Irken Politics. His family was from a generation of Tallests, so he was bound to become one. Red dug his head into his book (not literally) and began to read chapter thirty-three._

"_We're ready to play!" he heard a male Irken announced. "Do you have a teammate?"_

"_Yeah…um…hold on," a female Irken replied. "Where's Tak?"_

"_She's at the training area," the same male stated. "Anyways, let's begin the game!"_

"_That's not fair!" the same female hollered. "I'm all alone!" Red's antennas twitched and he put his book down. He saw a purple and pinkish Irken scoop a clump of jelly in their palms. The two of them looked at each other and grinned._

"_Too bad!" they yelled as the two targeted a blue female. One by one, the orbs of jelly flew towards her. Some, she evaded quite well. However, the poor thing could not avoid them all. The blue one did manage to aim and hit the purple and pink one, but their teamwork was overbearing. Soon, her outfit appeared as if it was made from green goop. Red shook his head in dismay._

"_Guys! Hey! That's too much! Guys!" she pleaded for her two friends to stop their fire._

"_Planet Purple is winning against Planet Miyuki!" the pink female declared proudly as she threw another clump of jelly. Red then assumed the blue one was Miyuki and the purple one was, well, Purple._

"_Jeez…" Red whispered. "Aren't they being a little harsh on her?"_

"_Does your planet surrender to the almighty Purple Empire?" Purple asked a defenseless Miyuki._

"_She should," Red murmured to himself. "That girl is getting creamed. Better quit before something serious happens."_

"_Never," Miyuki stated as she knocked the pink one with a blob of jelly. Purple smirked at this, and returned the favor. Miyuki eluded his attempt and Purple was soon struck with Miyuki's fire. Red's eyes grew wide as the pink one crept behind Miyuki._

"_Turn around…stop paying attention to him…" Red whispered. Soon enough, Miyuki was hit by the pink Irken._

"_I knew my sneak attack style would work!" she shrieked in glee. "You were too busy aiming at Purple to notice me!" Red gritted his teeth, glancing at poor Miyuki._

"_I'm not giving up," he heard Miyuki whisper to herself. Red shook his head in disbelief. How could this girl keep on going after she's being massacred? He couldn't watch her suffer like this; Red had to take action._

"_Hey!" Red called out to the three. All three turned around to face him._

"_Who are you?" Purple asked._

"_My name is Red," he told the trio. "I think it's unfair you two are ganging up on her!" The three raised a brow as Red approached the trio._

"_Oh yeah?" Purple asked. "Well what are YOU going to do about it?"_

"_I'd like to play with you guys," Red informed the group. He pointed to Miyuki, who was wiping off some jelly. "And I want to be on her team."_

"_Alright then," the pink one shrugged. "First things first: introductions. I am Tenn, that is Purple, and she is Miyuki." Red nodded._

"_Now let's play!" Purple hollered as Red was hit by his fire._

"_How many jelly fights have you been in?" Miyuki asked as she aimed at Tenn. Red dodged another one of Purple's attacks._

"_None," he stated. Miyuki grew wide eyed and stared at Red. Purple seized this opportunity to target her face. She growled at hit Purple with twice her normal power._

"_Oof!"_

"_None?" Miyuki asked as she ignored Purple's distress. "Wow that's hard to believe, considering how amazing you are at this. What do you do for fun all day?" Red shrugged as he aimed for Tenn._

"_Read. I do plan on becoming Tallest one day. After all, I come from a family of Tallests."_

"_You need to get out more," Miyuki suggested as she dodged Tenn's jelly. "You have no idea how much fun it is to be with your friends. How many friends do you have?" Red sighed._

"_None," he stated. Miyuki stopped firing._

"_You have no friends at all?" she asked in a whisper. The two ignored the incoming attacks of "Planet Purple." Red shrugged and started to attack again. Miyuki watched as he flawlessly hit Tenn and Purple, and evaded their attacks._

"_We surrender!" the two cried out in unison. "He's too good!" Miyuki smiled, but it turned into a small frown as she glanced at Red. Miyuki grasped his left hand, causing him to face her._

"_We'll be your friends," Miyuki stated, giving him a warmhearted smile. "You can always count on us."_

_(End Flashback)_

Red slapped his forehead.

"How come I'm such an idiot?" Red asked himself furiously. "They were just trying to give me friendship…and all these years I acted so heartless towards them." He sighed.

"I need to think," Red said as he rubbed his antennas. He opened his window and carefully slipped out of his home.

* * *

Miyuki blinked as the memory of that day ended.

"No wonder he had no friends," she whispered bitterly. Miyuki shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have said that." _And I shouldn't have told him that I feel sorry for whoever marries him…_Miyuki sighed as guilt began to eat her away.

"How come I'm such an idiot?" she asked herself shamefully. "Red only has us for friends, and I just trash him like that! He probably feels awful…" She clenched her fists.

"I need to think," Miyuki said as she rubbed her antennas. She opened her window and carefully slipped out of her home.

* * *

**A/N** Now that you're done, you can read the fics I recommended! Teehee! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I thought it was neat to have flashbacks of when they first met. Is it cliché? I think so LOL. And if you didn't notice in this chapter, things were occurring at the same time with Miyuki, Zim, and Red. Thanks for reading!


	4. Melting the Ice, Dousing the Fire

**A/N** I'd like to thank all my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WUUUUUUV YOU! Anyways, LOL, this story wouldn't continue without your support. This story was inspired by these three fics:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

I'm going to keep posting those fics in my A/N throughout the ENTIRE story. They must be pretty special, huh? They ARE. I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Melting the Ice, Dousing the Fire**

* * *

Miyuki shivered. Outside, it was dark and chilly. She didn't care; her thoughts couldn't function inside her home. Being right next to her home didn't help either. _The bridge!_ Miyuki thought. _The bridge that is over the river of liquid nitrogen…I can go there! It's a fair distance from my home…I'm sure nobody will notice I'm gone. After all, it's nighttime…_ She slowly began to walk towards the bridge, ignoring the cool atmosphere.

"Darn it's cold…" she murmured to herself as she advanced to the bridge. Miyuki glanced over the metal railing. The river was dim, and the currents flowed rapidly. _I'd hate to fall in there…_ she thought. Miyuki closed her eyes and attempted to let her negative thoughts flow away.

"Miyuki?" a distant voice called out. Miyuki snapped out of her trance and turned around to see who it was. Her eyes grew wide.

"Red?" As Red approached, both of the two began to speak simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other. Both were dazed at seeing the other, and Miyuki and Red had wide eyes.

"I came here to clear my thoughts!" they shouted at the same time. Stillness began to pour between the two. _Why would he come here to clear his thoughts…?_ Miyuki thought wondrously. _Is this just a coincidence?_

"So are you going to tell me to leave?" Red asked as he approached Miyuki. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No," she stated. "The bridge belongs to everyone." Red raised a brow.

"Well are you going to leave because I'm here?" Red asked. Miyuki sighed and a small smile curved up her lips.

"If you start being such a jerk, I will," Miyuki stated. Red grinned and gave a minor laugh. Miyuki raised a brow.

"He can smile! He can laugh! It's a miracle!" Miyuki said sarcastically, but not harshly. Red rolled his eyes.

"I've smiled and laughed before…" he uttered defensively.

"Yeah I know. But when's the last time I've _seen_ it? Since we were smeets I think…" Another silence passed through the two. Miyuki began to close her eyes, and tried to imagine her younger days. _Everything was so better back then…_ she recalled. Then, a memory hit her hit her. _I feel sorry for the unlucky Irken who ends up becoming engaged to you…_ Miyuki opened her eyes and remembered Red was standing right beside her. _I cannot believe I'm giving into this jerk…_

"I'm sorry, Red…" Miyuki whispered. "For saying that I pitied whoever ends up with you…" Red's antenna's perked up, and his heart skipped a beat. _Did she just apologize?_ Red asked himself in his thoughts. _Did I just apologize?_ Miyuki thought to herself. She sighed and waited for Red to tease her or rub it in her face. Red shut his eyes for a minute. He turned his back on Miyuki, but only so she didn't detect the weakness he showed. Sighing, Red turned to face Miyuki, with open eyes.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered. Miyuki's left eye bulged. _Did he just apologize?_ Miyuki thought. _I can't believe I apologized!_ Red thought.

"It's okay…" Miyuki said as she shifted her attention to the river. Red sighed with relief.

"And I forgive you too…" Red murmured. Miyuki smiled. Calmness spread through the air, and the two didn't say a word to each other for one minute.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Miyuki broke the silence. "Why are you all of sudden being considerate?" Red chuckled.

"I don't know…I guess I remembered why I was friends with you guys in the first place." Miyuki nodded. "So what about you? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"I suppose it's the same reason as yours. And I realized that there are other things I'm concerned about. I can't waste my time bickering with you, now can I?" Red rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"What time is it?" Miyuki asked as another shiver trickled her spine.

"10:34," Red told her. Miyuki gasped.

"I've been out for half an hour!" she exclaimed. Miyuki hugged herself as another breeze hit her. "It's really late, and cold. I better be getting home…" Red nodded and watched as his friend began to walk home. Suddenly, a fierce wind blew past. Red held onto the railing, but saw as Miyuki flipped over the bridge.

"AH!" Miyuki screamed as she plummeted into the frosty river. Red's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Miyuki!"

* * *

Tenn glared at a nervous Purple, who was busy fixing his ship.

"What time is it on our planet?" she asked him wearily. "I'm so exhausted."

"It's 10:34 PM," Purple muttered, trying to ignore Tenn's death glares. While on Groggleplex, Purple's ship malfunctioned. Apparently, he "forgot" to give it a monthly check-up. Now, the two were stuck on the planet until Purple could get the ship running again. Tenn pulled fiercely on her antennas out of aggravation.

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE HOURS!" Tenn shouted. Purple flinched at her piercing scream.

"You don't have to be so _loud_ Tenn," Purple stated. His antennas sunk as he realized his mistake. The two were stranded on Groggleplex, had lack of sleep, which means they were cranky. Purple shut his eyes and prepared for her worst.

"I CAN BE LOUD IF I WAN TO BE LOUD! DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO GIVE MY SHIP A MONTHLY CHECK-UP! I SWEAR THAT IF WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH WE HADN'T!" Purple was literally blown back because of her powerful yells.

"Okay, okay!" Purple squawked. "I'm _sorry_." Tenn crossed her arms and smirked in victory.

"Why don't you just give up and call a professional?" Tenn asked in an acidic tone. She had had enough of being stranded on Groggleplex, the planet of entertainment, because it was a planet that never sleeps. Tenn _needed_ sleep (or she would be acting just like she is now).

"I'm not wasting my moneys on a 'professional' when I can repair my ship by myself!" Purple declared triumphantly. Tenn was fed up with his arrogance.

"Well you wasted over 100 moneys on SNACKS at the movies!" she hollered, a vein twitching on her forehead. Purple was taller than her, but he was downright frightened when she threw a fit.

"Well…to be honest…" Purple began. He felt sweat drip on his face. The truth of their situation was _awful_, and he knew Tenn wouldn't take it delicately. "I don't have any more moneys left." _Here it comes…_ Purple thought, scared stiff. He was astounded that Tenn wasn't hollering at him. Instead, her skin lightened, and she passed out. Purple shuddered at the fact her eyes were still open.

"She looks creepy like that…" Purple whispered to himself. Astonishingly, Tenn bolted up and glared at Purple.

"DID YOU JUST SAY I LOOK CREEPY?" Purple sighed as his antennas sunk. It was going to be a _long_ time before they returned home.

* * *

**A/N** This chapter isn't very long, but I don't want to reveal what happens when Miyuki was plunged into the river. Leaves a nice cliffhanger, huh? Anyways, there are two questions that will be answered in the next chapter: Will Miyuki drown in the river of liquid nitrogen? Will Purple EVER patch up his ship? Thank you for reading!


	5. Moments That Change Us

**A/N** Thank you guys who've reviewed! I appreciate it! You reviews push me to continue this story. Without these three stories, mine wouldn't have been created:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

I do not own Invader Zim, and most likely never will. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Moments That Change Us**

* * *

Tenn nearly ripped off her antennas as she glared at a snoozing Purple. He was working on his ship for ten minutes, until he gave up and decided to "take a short nap." _When they tell you they're just going to "shut their eyes for a minute," they mean they're going to doze off into slumber land! Note to self: Purple is an idiot._ Tenn sighed as she realized there was only one way to get off Groggleplex: _she'd_ have to fix the ship. _Purple, you SO owe me…_ Tenn thought as she opened the ship's side hatch. She grumbled curse words as she began to repair the ship.

"I knew I'd become the next Tallest…in your face Miyuki! Who's laughing now, Red?" Purple mumbled in his sleep. Tenn's antennas perked up. _The idiot talks in his sleep…_ she thought. _Now this should be interesting… _A small smile curved up Tenn's lips._ I change my mind: Being stranded on a planet with Purple passed out, a malfunctioned ship, no moneys, and lack of sleep doesn't sound as bad as one would think…_ Tenn pulled out her voice recorder.

"He-he-he," Tenn murmured. "I knew I'd get my revenge, Purple, and here it is…" She placed her recorder in front of Purple's sleeping face.

"Sweet dreams," Tenn uttered devilishly. "Take all the time you want…"

* * *

Miyuki closed her eyes as she plunged PAK-first in the artic river. The river's currents were speedy and powerful, and soon she began to flow downstream. Her eyes opened as the freezing liquid surrounded her body.

"AH!" she managed to choke out. Miyuki felt her entire body drop temperatures. Her vision became blurry as liquid nitrogen splashed her face.

"Miyuki!" Red hollered from the bridge. He dashed off the bridge and ran alongside the river.

"Red!" Miyuki cried. She bumped into a few rocks in the river's path. Her skin grew paler by the second as hypothermia began to take over.

"Grab onto one of the rocks' edges!" Red yelled desperately as he tried to keep up with Miyuki.

"Too cold…" Miyuki whispered. "I can't!"

"You have to!" Red shouted, struggling to resist tears. "Or else-" He paused. _Or else you're going to die…_ Red thought solemnly. He tried to shake the thought away, but watching Miyuki helplessly being taking over by currents didn't help. (No duh).

"Help me! Use that brainy brain of yours!" Miyuki hollered. as the rapids swept over her. _It's no use…_ Miyuki thought bitterly. _I'm going to die…_ She closed her eyes as her body resisted the polar temperatures, but it was too much. A single tear streamed down Red's face, and he prepared to dive head-first into the river. _I have to save her…_ Red thought. '_Cause if she dies, I'm dying with her…_Out of nowhere, another tall Irken dropped into the river.

"I have you, Miss!" he exclaimed. The Irken grabbed Miyuki and held onto the edge of land near Red. Miyuki lied in his arms, unconscious. Red was flabbergasted at the Irken's strength as he pulled Miyuki and himself up the edge.

"Who are you?" Red asked as sat by Miyuki's side. The Irken took a heat thermos out of his PAK and placed it on Miyuki's PAK.

"This will help warm you up," the Irken murmured to Miyuki. "Without setting the river on fire…" The Irken's PAK pulled out a heat blanket and wrapped it around Miyuki.

"Who are you?" Red repeated. The Irken looked up to face Red, while stroking Miyuki's left antennae. Red was stroking Miyuki's right antennae. He waited for the Irken to answer his question.

"My name is Spork."

* * *

Purple rubbed his eye as his cloudy vision became clear. _Where am I? _he asked himself in his thoughts. _I'm…I'm in my ship! Wait a minute…_ Purple gazed out the window. _We're in space! My ship is working! That means…_ He glanced over at the controls. As expected, Tenn was taking over.

"Tenn?" Purple asked, not sure if he was still dreaming. She didn't turn to face him, but spoke anyways.

"I know. I got your ship fully functioning, no thanks to _you_." Purple gulped and drew a step back. _Let's just pray she isn't mad that I decided to snooze for a little bit…_

"Uh Tenn?" Purple asked, hoping that she wouldn't explode in his face.

"Here, you can take over," Tenn told Purple. He shrugged and sighed with relief as he sat in the main seat. _Wow…I can't believe she's not infuriated with me! My streak of luck has begun!_

"Tenn, if may ask…" Purple began.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you going all ninja turtle on me? I thought for sure you'd murder me once we blasted past Groggleplex's atmosphere." Tenn smiled deviously at him, a sign that her next words were something to dread. Her PAK opened, and she held a small electronic box in her hands.

"What is that?" Purple asked as he pointed to it.

"Oh…nothing really," Tenn said, grinning. "It's just a voice recorder." Purple raised a brow.

"So?"

"Have you ever…oh I don't know…talked in your sleep?" Tenn asked, smiling evilly. Purple's eyes grew wide as Tenn pressed the PLAY button on the recorder. Purple's antennas sunk as he heard the sound of his voice:

"I'm going to be King of Monkey Island!" Tenn suppressed her giggles, while Purple grew uneasy.

"Stay back…STAY BACK!"

"Don't make me use this banana!"

"Sing me a bedtime song…" By now, Tenn was laughing hysterically.

"La-la-la…La-la-la-la-la…La-la-la…La-la-la-la-la…La-la-la…La-la-la-la-la…La-la-la…La-la-la-la-la-I just can't get you out of my head…"

Purple flushed so much; his whole skin was practically red. Tenn grinned as Purple hung his head.

"I told you I'd get my revenge…" Tenn stated proudly. More phrases of Purple's mutterings could be heard. Both of them got wide-eyed when they heard this phrase:

"Oh Tenn…you look so hot in that outfit. But that doesn't matter, 'cause you're always smoking!" The two Irkens froze as they heard this. The recorder had reached its last sentence. By that time, both Tenn and Purple were blushing like crazy.

"Uh…I can explain," Purple stuttered uneasily. Tenn rolled her eyes, but was secretly hiding her embarrassment.

"You will mention this to no one. Understood?" Purple nodded without any hesitation.

"Understood." The rest of the ride back home was ridden in silence. Purple stopped every now and then to glimpse at a slumbering Tenn. He grinned. _Maybe she talks in her sleep too!_ Purple reached for the recorder and put the ship on auto-pilot. Throughout the entire ride, not a single word was uttered from Tenn's mouth. When she awoke, Tenn spotted the recorder in front of her face.

"Nice try…" Tenn said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Miyuki slowly regained consciousness. As her vision cleared, she saw her parents peering over her.

"Oh Miyuki! You're alive!" her mother shouted as she embraced her daughter. Miyuki smiled, but started lose her breath.

"Mom…you're…crushing…me…" Miyuki huffed. Her mom quickly released her grip.

"Terribly sorry, honey! What on Irk were you doing out so late at night?" she scolded Miyuki. Her father put a hand on Miyuki's mom's shoulder.

"Now, now. The important matter is that she's alive." Her mother nodded.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked. "How is it possible I'm alive?" Her mom gave a warmhearted smile and a tall Irken approached Miyuki's sight.

"This young Irken saved your life," her mom stated. "His name is Spork."

* * *

**A/N** I know what most of you guys are thinking: How come Spork was the one to save her life? Well that's how the story goes. It would be too cliché if Red saved her, in my opinion. Plus, it thickens the plot and adds drama! Anyways, another cliffhanger, huh? I'm sorry if you feel it's short! I had trouble doing this chapter…I'm not good describing people…uh…_life forms _falling in river scenes…xD. Thanks for reading!


	6. Events to Remember

**A/N** I have to thank my reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST! I also have to thank these three fics for my inspiration:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

You can find all three in my favorites! I do not, did not, and will not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Events to Remember**

* * *

"Uh hi…" Miyuki uttered, still in the revival process. "Nice to…meet…you. And uh…thanks for saving my life and all…you know. How…did you know I was out…by the bridge?"

"My family lives near the bridge. I heard your cry for help," Spork told Miyuki. "I'm a professional swimmer, so I've saved a few lives before. Nothing uncommon for me." Miyuki nodded faintly.

"Spork comes from a very high ranking family, Miyuki," her mother told her. "A _very_ high ranking family, even more high ranked than Red. A _very_ high ranking family, Miyuki. A _very-_"

"I get it," Miyuki muttered, rolling her eyes. She scoped the room. "Where's Red?"

"He went home," her mom stated. "You two kids shouldn't be out so late at night."

"Oh," Miyuki sighed. "And I'm not a kid!" Miyuki shouted defensively. "I'm becoming married in like, what? Less than a month!" Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Miyuki, I think that since Spork saved your life, the least you can do is treat him to dinner," Miyuki's father stated. Miyuki nodded.

"Sure…I guess one dinner can't hurt…" Miyuki mumbled. _But if Purple and Tenn, those nosy gossipers, found out I was taking Spork out to dinner, rumors would spread before they even started!_

"Excellent!" her mother squealed. "And you can wear this special-"

"I'm not wearing a dress," Miyuki declared bluntly. "EVER." Her mother shook her head and pouted.

"You'll have to during the Great Showcase…" her mother teased. Miyuki grumbled a few curse words and sighed.

"Touché, but for now, I don't think it is really necessary…I mean c'mon!" Miyuki whined. "You know what Purple and Tenn are going to say if they see me wearing a DRESS!!!"

"_If_ they see you wearing a dress, honey. _If._" Miyuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. No superior force on Irk was going to cause her to wear a dress.

"Which is very likely to happen, Mom," Miyuki stated. "_Very_ likely to happen. _Very_ likely to happen, Mom. _Very-_"

"I get it," her mother muttered. "Fine. You won't have to wear the dress, but you still take him out to dinner, his choice."

"Of course," Miyuki said. "He did save my life. What time is it?"

"4:00 PM," her father told his daughter. Miyuki's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT???" Miyuki cried out. She was passed out THAT long?

"Just kidding," her dad laughed. "It's about 9:00 AM." Miyuki rolled her eyes; her dad loved to play jokes every now and then. And being his only child meant she was his primary target.

"Oh, okay…" Miyuki said, relieved. "I think I'll just get more rest…" Her mother stroked her antennae and nodded.

"Go ahead honey…you've had a rough night…" she whispered and everyone began to clear the room. Miyuki closed her eyes and began to drift into sleep. "Spork, you can go home now, if you want." Spork nodded as he headed towards the door.

"You seem like a fine Irkenette, Miyuki," Spork murmured to himself, just before he left. "Fine enough to be mine."

* * *

Red had trouble sleeping last night. His mind kept focusing on Miyuki's state of health. Though Spork had told him there was no concerns, how could Red not be worried for his friend? She nearly died by freezing to death and drowning. Not to mention how terrible her condition was, even after Spork saved her. Despite all this, Red was relieved. _At least she's alive…_ he thought. It was rumored that Spork's family had the second highest ranking in all of Irk. _He probably took lessons in life-saving procedures…_ Red thought. _Richer families usually do that…lucky me…I was untrained and was prepared to risk my life for Miyuki. If I did that, we'd both probably be dead right now…_

"I'm going out!" Red called to his mother.

"Are you sure?" she called back. "What are going to do?"

"Just hang out with my friends," Red hollered. He wanted to inform Tak, Tenn, and Purple what happened to Miyuki.

"Hang out with your friends?" his mom asked. "You know politics is more important! But, I suppose it's okay…just bring a book with you!" Red rolled his eyes and grumbled. It was his parent's love for Irken politics that kept him from bonding with other Irkens.

"Sure…whatever you say, Mom!" Red yelled as he bolted out of the door. For once in his life, he left the book of Irken politics sitting on the dining room table. As he stepped out, a familiar Irken ship landed right in front of his home.

"We're back!" Tenn cried out, running on fresh Irk soil. "I feel so alive!" Purple wiped his brow and smiled with satisfaction.

"What do you mean you're back?" the two Irkens heard Red ask in the distance. As he approached, Tenn nudged for Purple to explain.

"We were…" Purple began. "Uh…kind of stuck on Groggleplex after watching a movie. I sort of forgot to give my ship a check-up…" Tenn rolled her eyes.

"No kidding!" she muttered. "But _I_ fixed his ship."

"Hey, I helped out!" Purple stated defensively. Tenn crossed her arms. Was Purple _actually_ going to push it that far?

"Barely," Tenn said, giving Purple another death glare. She sighed. "Our parents are probably worried sick…"

"Miyuki almost died last night," Red told them out of the blue. Tenn and Purple exchanged worried glances.

"What…what happened to her?" Purple asked softly.

"She almost drowned in the river…or died of hypothermia…" Red uttered, shivering at the thought. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Wow…" Tenn suddenly said. "Makes you think what little time we could have with each other." Purple and Red nodded sadly.

"Who saved her?" Tenn asked.

"Spork," Red told her.

"That one rich Irken?" Purple asked. Red nodded. It shouldn't bother him that _Spork_ saved Miyuki, right? After all, Red knew he himself couldn't have done it…so why was the back of his mind focusing on Spork? Red shook the thought away as Tenn began to speak.

"Maybe we should go visit Miyuki," she suggested. Purple shook his head.

"She's probably fine. Most likely resting," he stated. "After all, we need to visit _our_ homes first."

"I don't want to go home just yet," Tenn whined.

"Why don't we catch a movie?" Purple asked.

"NO!" both Tenn and Red shouted at Purple.

* * *

It was 6:00 PM. Miyuki sat across from Spork in a fancy Irken buffet.

"So how do you like the food here?" he asked her as she stuffed Irken cuisines in her face. Once she finished swallowing, Miyuki spoke.

"It's really delicious!" she squealed. "I've never been here before…" Spork smiled.

"Really? I go here all the time. You've never heard of this place?" Spork asked Miyuki. She sighed.

"I have…" Miyuki began. "It's just that my parents can't afford it…" Spork nodded sympathetically.

"Then you cannot pay for this dinner if you can't afford it," Spork told her. Miyuki shook her head.

"I can't let you do that. I owe you," she told him. Spork just chuckled slightly to himself.

"You have already paid me back," Spork stated. "Having dinner with you was already satisfying enough." Miyuki raised a brow.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked him. Spork nodded. As soon as he covered the bill, Spork offered to escort her home.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," Spork told Miyuki as he bowed to her. She smiled as she watched him fade in the distance.

"He seems so gentlemanly," Miyuki told herself as she walked inside her house.

"The guys aren't going to believe this!" Tak uttered as she eyed Miyuki's house while walking. She had seen everything.

* * *

**A/N** Ugh I hated writing this chapter…it was so hard for me! And the title was difficult too…xP. I guess the events to remember are: Miyuki nearly dying, Purple and Tenn being stranded, and Spork taking Miyuki out to dinner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I felt as if this was just a break from all the events. And Tak…LOL there wasn't really much to see except Spork escorting Miyuki home…xD Thanks for reading!


	7. Digging Deeper and Deeper

**A/N** Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I'll give you each a virtual muffin: *gives reviewers muffin.* I highly recommend these stories, because they gave me inspiration for this story:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Digging Deeper and Deeper**

* * *

"TENN! PURPLE! RED!" Tak hollered as she ran through her neighborhood, spotting her friends in the distance. All three turned to face her, watching her flail her arms and shout uncontrollably.

"What is it Tak?" Tenn asked as her friend huffed, nearly out of breath.

"You'll…never…guess…what…I-"

"Spill it!" Purple demanded impatiently. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was delaying to hear a juicy piece of information.

"Miyuki has a pre-showcase fiancé!" Tak blurted out. Silence passed between the four of them. Tenn's face showed that "it's about time" expression. Purple wore a smirk; he was definitely planning to tease Miyuki. And Red's face…was absolutely _priceless._

"A pre-showcase fiancé!" Tenn squealed. "Wow! That means her parents already arranged the marriage instead of having her participate in the Great Showcase!"

"I wonder how long how long she's been keeping this from us…" Purple pondered.

"Are you _sure_ Tak?" Red asked suspiciously.

"_Positive,_" Tak assured. "I'm thinking she's engaged to that…Spork guy."

"SPORK!?!?!" the trio exclaimed as Tak nodded her head.

"Yeah, they were on a date of some sort…" Tak uttered, smiling.

"Woo! Go Miyuki!" Tenn yelled. "At least her future is set in stone."

"Yeah and Spork is mighty rich," Purple said. "She's in _awfully_ good hands. Not to mention he saved her life."

"That's probably why she wanted him as her husband," Tenn told everyone. Red just nodded nervously. He was supposed to have high spirits for his friend, but something in his squidily spooch told him otherwise.

"I'm going over to her house to tell Miyuki congratulations!" Purple declared. Tenn nodded cheerily. Tak shrugged and the three began to stroll towards Miyuki's house.

"Aren't you coming, Red?" Purple asked.

"Nah, I'll send my regards later," he stated, pretending a tone of disinterest. They three nodded as Red sighed and headed home. _He saves her life and then the next thing you know, she's engaged to him! But why should I care? It's not like I'm-_ Red grew stiff. He shook his thoughts and tried to press forward.

"I'm not in love with Miyuki," he told himself. "I'm not in love with Miyuki…"

* * *

Miyuki munched quietly on her donut as she skipped Irken politics on the paper and read the comics.

"These jokes are lame…" she sighed. Miyuki bolted out of her seat as a loud knock and boisterous yelling came from outside her door.

"I'm coming…jeez…" Miyuki muttered as she opened the door. Suddenly, three figures busted in and fell on top of her.

"AH!" they all screamed as the four hit the floor.

"Can you please get off?" Miyuki asked as the three stood up slowly. She realized who they were: Tak, Tenn, and Purple. Miyuki extended her hand as Purple helped her get up. "So what's up?"

"The ceiling," Tenn said. "And that you have a FIANCÉ!" Miyuki's eyes bulged and she nearly passed out.

"I have a…I have a…I have a…WHAT!?" Miyuki stammered.

"Tak told us _everything!_" Purple smiled. Miyuki shot Tak a look.

"Don't try to hide it, love," Tak stated. "I saw with my own eyes; you and Spork were on a date." Miyuki frowned.

"So one date and I'm MARRIED? That was because it was my way of thanking him for saving my life!" Miyuki shrieked. "We're NOT engaged. At all!"

"It was your way of thanking him?" Purple asked slyly. "_Sure_ it was."

"I'm serious!" Miyuki grumbled. "And besides, it was my parents who led me to it! My mom tried to get me to wear a dress but I gladly refused!"

"You mean Tak got my hopes up for nothing?" Tenn asked. Miyuki nodded without any hesitation. "Crap!"

"Thanks for nothing, _Tak,_" Purple retorted as Tak sighed.

"Uh…_sorry_ about that, love. I guess I overlooked the situation a little…" Tak mumbled.

"Whatever," Miyuki sighed. "I doubt that Spork would want to marry me anyways."

"Yeah…you're probably right," Purple agreed. Miyuki, Tenn, and Tak glared at their tall friend.

"What? She said it first!" Purple stated defensively. The three Irkenettes rolled their eyes.

"We should probably get home," Tenn told Purple and Tak.

"You guys should," Tak said, "but I'm helping…a friend with training." Miyuki waved good-bye to her friends as Tak yelled something out to her.

"Maybe Spork _does_ want to marry you!" Miyuki blushed angrily as she shut the door.

"Spork doesn't want to marry me," Miyuki reassured herself. She shook her head. _He barely knows me…how could he want to marry me? _Miyuki thought to herself. _But he DID save my life after all…but…is it possible? There is such a thing as love at first sight…but…I don't know._

"This is all just going to my head," Miyuki told herself. "Spork doesn't want to marry me…"

* * *

"Aw shoot!" Tenn sighed as she kicked the ground. "I was really looking forward to Miyuki having a fiancé. Pre-showcase betrothals always throw their own personal parties. And Spork seems like a nice catch."

"Yeah, but when you think about it, it's not like Miyuki to get pre-showcase engaged to a stranger she recently met," Purple told her.

"But he saved her life! I'd fall madly in _love_ for the Irken who saves _my_ life!" Tenn exclaimed. "There's a little thing called 'love at first sight, you know! And it's better than marrying someone who's a stranger but _didn't_ save your life!"

"But don't you think Miyuki would want to marry someone _after_ she got the chance to know them better?" Purple asked.

"But Spork is insanely attractive _and_ wealthy!" Tenn protested. "How lucky is she to meet an Irken like that, who saved her from death?"

"So if Spork saved your life, you'd ask for an engagement?" Purple asked curiously.

"Of course not…" Tenn murmured as Purple escorted her up the steps of her home. "He'd have to be _within_ my social status. Actually…I'd have to be in _his._" Purple sighed as they stared momentarily into each other's eyes.

"Purple…I have to go," Tenn uttered hurriedly as she darted inside and shut the door. Purple shook his head and sighed as he turned his back on Tenn's house. He walked across the street and approached the foot of his home. Meanwhile, Tenn was lying down in her room nibbling on chips. After hearing Purple mutter in his sleep, Tenn believed there was 'a tiny chance that Purple had a _slight_ crush on her.'

"I mean…it's not as if I like him back…" Tenn mumbled quietly. "And even _if_ I did, it's not like I could marry him. I mean…I'm not his height…" Tenn stared out her bedroom window, which had a straight view of Purple's window.

"Why did I have to fall for _her?_" Purple asked as he treaded inside his bedroom. "I can't even marry her. Only if she grew tall enough to fit within my ranking…"

"There's just no chance of us being together," Tenn sighed. "Besides, it's not like I _want_ Purple to be my husband…" Tenn left her windowsill as Purple came to look out his.

* * *

"Alright Zim," Tak said, "all you have to do is aim for the targets. Okay?" Tak and Skoodge exchanged nervous glances as Zim held the laser gun in his hands. As expected, Zim blasted nearly everything in sight.

"ZIM!" Tak hollered. "I told you to aim for the _targets._ You practically hit everything _but_ the targets!"

"Zim did well! PRAISE ZIM!" Zim demanded. Tak sighed and slapped her forehead. She didn't want to be blunt, but for Zim's sake and for _everyone's,_ she _had_ to.

"Zim, you did TERRIBLE!" Tak shrieked. Zim's antennas sunk as Skoodge shook his head with his arms crossed.

"Zim…doesn't understand," Zim stated. Tak sighed in disdain. Nearly every Irken on the planet deemed Zim as a "defect," but Tak believed she could help Zim overcome this. Now Tak was beginning to see the reasons _why_ Zim was called a "defect."

"Zim, you didn't follow my instructions," Tak told him. Zim scratched his head in confusion.

"But Zim did _better_ than you expected!" Zim protested.

"No," Tak stated, "you did _worse._"

"But I-"

"Look, Zim. If you want to even have a _shot_ at passing your examination, you have to do exactly as your instructor tells you. Don't just go overboard." Tak secretly growled; Zim _still_ didn't get it.

"I'm not following." A bright bulb suddenly flashed in Tak's brain. She smiled wickedly at a dumbfounded Zim as she pulled something out of her PAK and attached it to Zim.

"Alright, then. Let's just say if you don't meet my expectations, you'll get a little…surprise. Now, aim for the targets." Zim once again, repeated his actions. Tak shrugged as she pressed a button, and Zim vibrated, screaming in pain.

"Whoa…" Skoodge mumbled.

"Every time you don't do what I say, I'll shock you," Tak stated. Skoodge and Tak continued to train Zim two hours before Tak's curfew. Eventually, Zim _somewhat_ got the message.

"It'll take awhile, but he's getting there," Tak sighed with relief. Skoodge nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. With the proper uh…_motivation_…Zim can actually pass," Skoodge said. Tak smiled; if she could help Zim, it would be her greatest accomplishment.

"I never knew Zim was so stubborn and had poor listening skills and is so ignorant and-"

"Sounds like you're in love with him," Skoodge teased. Tak blushed and turned her attention to the ground.

"Yeah so what?" Tak asked.

"Ah…nothing," Skoodge told her. "But don't get your hopes up; Zim's ignorance doesn't just stray in the battlefield. If someone likes him, it'll take a long time for Zim to notice, if that's possible." Tak sighed.

"Well if it's going to be hard to train Zim, it's going to be hard to win Zim," Tak stated. Skoodge laughed and nodded.

"You know, you're the first Irkenette whose ever taken interest in my bud." Tak grinned.

* * *

**A/N** So how was this chapter? Each of our main characters has their own "situation" to deal with. I gave you some…hints…about our characters' emotions. Ah…I can't wait until things really heat up! For those of you who are going to review, I give you each a piece of virtual candy: *gives candy to reviewers of this chapter.* It looks like this: [CANDY] Sorry if there are any mistakes and typos, I was in a hurry to post this. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	8. Behind the Scenes

**A/N** Thank you all who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed the virtual candy! Anyways, without these three fics, my fic wouldn't have been created:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

They are really good stories! To find them, you can look in my favorites panel. I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Behind the Scenes**

* * *

Red lied on his bed, scanning his thoughts. _I'm not in love with Miyuki…_ he told himself miserably. Red sighed and turned to lie on his side. He was in a state of denial. _I'm just jealous that I couldn't be the hero…that's all…_ Red thought, desperate for an excuse. He needed to discuss this with a friend.

"Hey Purple, can we talk about something?" Red asked through his communicator.

"Sure!" Purple stated. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…" Red hesitated, "I'm…I'm…confused."

"About what?"

"Well I'm having these…uh…weird feelings…" Red confided. He heard Purple giggling on the other line. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Purple chortled. "It's just…how you arranged those words…"

"Never mind that!" Red snapped. "Can we please focus on my situation?"

"Uh sure buddy," Purple stuttered, recovering from hysterics. "What is with your…WEIRD…feelings?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"Spit it out already!" Purple hollered impatiently. Red shook his head; Purple could never tolerate missing out on personal information.

"I think I might be sort of slightly in love with Miyuki," Red uttered. He dreaded for Purple to burst out in irritating laughter and tease him to death. To his surprise, Purple's sighs echoed in his head.

"Lucky you," Purple muttered. Red's antenna twitched; Purple's tone was so unlike him. Something peculiar was occurring.

"Okay, what's up?" Red asked. "And what do you mean 'lucky me'?" Purple was reluctant to respond. "Purple?"

"It's just…" Purple began. "At least you're in love with someone you can actually marry…"

"I…uh…"

"I envy you," Purple murmured. "And I've known you've loved Miyuki for quite some time."

"What!?" Red asked furiously.

"I've seen it in your eyes, in your actions and emotions. And frankly, according to me, you've been infatuated with her for a LONG time." Red frowned.

"Well anyone can tell you're in love with Tenn…" Red stated matter-of-factly. "Back when we were smeets…you know…the first time we met?"

"Whatever…"

"But what are you going to do?" Red asked.

"About what?"

"About Tenn?" Silence passed between the two before Purple's response.

"I don't think I can do anything about it," Purple uttered. "Congrats Red…at least you can do something about it." Red thought about this. Could he do something about it? Since Miyuki and him were in the same rank, they could arrange a pre-showcase betrothal. Red's family was high ranked and would be one of the first to select, but what if his parents choose another Irkenette or if Miyuki was already chosen? He couldn't take that risk.

"Red?"

"Oh yeah…sorry. I was uh…thinking…" Red said.

"Thinking about asking your parents to set up the engagement?" Purple asked. Red's mind thumped.

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's obvious…anyways if I was you, I'd tell Miyuki how you feel…" Red's mind thumped again.

"Wh-what?"

"Well you have to let her know…if you're thinking about proposing to her," Purple declared firmly.

"Well how do you suggest I do that?" Red asked. "It's not an easy thing to do."

"Do you talk in your sleep?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just pick a special place you two share and break it down to her gently. The Great Showcase is coming close, so I'd suggest you hurry. However, there's still time to let her process her thoughts."

"Wow…that's actually good advice…coming from you," Red said. He could hear Purple sigh on the other line.

"Got any advice for me?" Purple asked gloomily.

"Sorry…I don't," Red stated solemnly.

"Later…I need time to…think," Purple said.

"Yeah…me too," Red told him as the two hung up.

* * *

Tenn, Tak, and Miyuki walked side by side across the neighborhood.

"Lovely evening for us females, huh?" Miyuki asked. "I wanted to do something like this before we get separated…"

"Don't remind me…" Tenn sulked.

"So anything new, Tenn?" Miyuki asked. Stillness passed between the trio. _I can't tell anyone my dilemma…_ Tenn thought. _I mean…Purple's in love with me…but…am I in love with him? I think I might be…but…what does it matter? We can't be together anyways…_ Tak studied Tenn and suspicion raised.

"You're hiding something," Tak put bluntly. Tenn turned her attention towards the floor. "What is it?"

"I…uh…"

"Is something wrong, Tenn?" Miyuki asked. Tenn continued to stare at the ground.

"Talking it out will remove some stress," Tak said. Tenn sighed and looked to her friends as the trio stopped in their tracks.

"C'mon…talk," Miyuki demanded lightly.

"Alright…" Tenn muttered in defeat. "I…you…uh…well…I might be in love with Purple."

"It's about time!" Tak cheered. "He's been in love with you since you two met."

"But…" Tenn uttered. "We can't be together. So what's the point of our feelings?" Silence passed between the three yet again.

"I'm sorry," Tak whispered. "I didn't actually think of that."

"Same here," Miyuki said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Tenn mumbled. "I mean…at least Tak has her chances with Zim…right?"

"I…I don't know about that," Tak confessed. "I doubt Zim will return the feelings. I'm the most elite student; all parents would pick me in the Great Showcase. Zim would have a default match."

"But you could get a pre-showcase betrothal!" Miyuki protested.

"For that to happen, Zim would have to return my feelings. And I doubt my parents would accept his proposal if he did. He does belong to the most low-ranked family, after all." Miyuki and Tenn sighed.

"What about you, Miyuki?" Tenn asked. "Any issues in your love life?"

"Actually…I…" Miyuki stuttered. Could she tell them?

"What is it?" Tak asked.

"I don't want to get married," Miyuki confessed. "At all. I'm not looking forward to my betrothal, whether it's pre-showcase or not."

"But Miyuki," Tenn protested, "you have to. It's not like you have a choice."

"That's exactly the problem!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Females have no role in Irken society! We can't participate in politics, we can't choose our careers, we can't even select our husbands!"

"Miyuki, calm down," Tak commanded delicately.

"No!" Miyuki yelled. "I hate how we don't have a say in anything! Our destinies are to listen obediently to our husbands! Once I'm married, I have no control over my life! Don't you guys hate it!?" Tak and Tenn exchanged glances.

"Well…" Tenn uttered. "I never thought of it that way…"

"And?" Miyuki pressed on impatiently.

"But honestly…I don't mind…" Tenn stated. Miyuki's eyes bulged.

"Wha…what?" Miyuki mumbled softly.

"My father always told me ladies are supposed to serve, behave, and do as you're told. I cannot be proper if I don't obey those rules."

"I have to agree with Tenn," Tak said. Miyuki shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…" Miyuki whispered.

"Sorry Miyuki, but you should just accept your fate and move on. There isn't a single thing you can do about it, so no use in protesting," Tenn murmured.

"You're wrong," Miyuki said, clenching her fists tightly. "Both of you are dead wrong. You can either accept the destiny forced upon you, or you can make a stand. You have the power to bring about change and to do something about this…this given fate." Miyuki turned her back on her friends, who simply just sighed. "You might not see through what they're doing to us, but I do. And if both of you would just rather throw your lives away instead of fighting for the one you love, then so be it." And with that, Miyuki walked away.

* * *

Spork sat across the dining room table from his parents. The three of them nonchalantly ate their supper before his father spoke. Spork began to nervously drum his long fingers on the sturdy surface.

"Is something on your mind, Spork?" his mother asked. "You've been acting strange all day today and all day yesterday."

"That is correct," his father agreed. "Do you have a concept you'd like to discuss with us? Is there an obstacle troubling you?"

"Actually father," Spork began. "There is something I'd like to inform both of you of."

"What is it son?" his mother asked.

"I need to ask a favor of you two," Spork told the two.

"Well enough with your reluctance!" his father boomed. "Out with it!"

"I want to arrange a pre-showcase betrothal," Spork stated. His parents exchanged thoughtful glances and nodded.

"Very well son," his father spoke. "You are a wise male and I trust you decisions. Who is the Irkenette you wish to court?"

"Miyuki," Spork said.

"Is she low-ranked?" his mom asked suspiciously. "I will not allow my son to marry a low-"

"Silence!" his father yelled. "I think Spork is wise enough to choose someone within our ranking. Now son, this female is within our ranking, correct?"

"Correct," Spork uttered.

"See," his father told Spork's mom. She nodded apologetically.

"I apologize son, for doubting your decisions," she told Spork. "I regret my actions."

"You apology is accepted," Spork said. "So shall my engagement be arranged?"

"Yes is shall," his father declared. "We will speak with the female's parents. If they deny our request, which is unlikely, we can simply force them if we're higher ranked."

"Thank you father," Spork smiled with gratitude. His father nodded and the three continued to enjoy their meal.

* * *

**A/N** I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if I don't update very often…I just got bought _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ and I LOVE playing it! Hehehe….anyways again I'm sorry if I update slowly… Also, I find it odd that Spork would want to marry Miyuki. He barely knows her, after all. Is this love at first sight or does Spork have something else in mind…? (Probably not xD). Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos; I was in a rush to post this. Thanks for reading and all your support!


	9. Turning Point

**A/N** I thank all of my reviewers! You guys are great. Your support pushes me to continue this fic. Without these three amazing stories, this fic wouldn't have been created:

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

I really suggest you read them. The first two are RaMyR and the other one -for ATLA fans- is Pakkanna. I was in a rush to post this; sorry for any typos, small mistakes, etc. I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Turning Point**

* * *

Excitement filled the air as the Great Showcase neared. Time has passed, and it was only eight days before its debut. The Great Irk Hall was being decorated by the mothers of their sixteen year-old daughters. Many chatted with each other about the future of the young Irkenettes. For many mothers, this time of year brought pride and fun. Mothers boasted and bragged about which Irkenette will be selected first, and the shameful one who will be a wife by default.

"Oh honey! I was discussing with some other mothers about how _my_ daughter will be the first one chosen!" Miyuki's mother squealed. Miyuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I don't know if you've noticed, but _every_ mother claims that. And only _one_ of them is right," Miyuki muttered matter-of-factly. Her mother just laughed off her comment.

"Oh honey! If _one_ of them is right, then it's possible for _me_ to be right."

"The odds are impossible, Mom," Miyuki muttered. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside." Miyuki got out of her seat and stomped towards the door.

"Miyuki, honey! Wait!" Her mother walked towards Miyuki and placed a gentle hand on her PAK. Miyuki closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Yeah?"

"You're upset…aren't you?" her mother asked delicately. Miyuki nodded, her eyes still shut tight. "Why?"

"Because…" Miyuki uttered. "I don't want to get married yet. I don't want to lose my friends."

"Honey, I know it's not an easy topic, but you'll get over it soon enough." _That's it?_ Miyuki thought in disbelief. _That's all my mother has to say?_

"Mom! Don't you see what they're doing to us females? They're putting us on display to be chosen for our appearance and talent, nothing more! These families who select us don't care about our feelings or our true selves! They merely intend us to provide for our husband, because it's an 'Irkenette's duty.' It's sexist and I hate it!" Miyuki yelled. She opened her eyes, frowned, and ran out of the house. Her mother just shook her head and sighed.

"Why does she have to make things so difficult? Most Irkenettes dream of the day they're betrothed…"

"Why doesn't anyone agree with me?" Miyuki asked herself quietly as she began to pace herself. "Everyone thinks I'm just a hindrance to Irken society…a rebel." She sighed heavily. "Maybe I am a rebel. Maybe that's what it means to be a female who speaks her mind and can think for herself." Miyuki closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Her heart struggled with uncontrollable bursts of rage and fear.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked in the distance. Miyuki wiped her eyes and shifted to face Red.

"Yeah…" Miyuki uttered. "I'm cool…" Red approached her and raised a brow.

"Really? 'Cause you look as if you've been crying," Red mumbled slowly. Miyuki hanged her head and sighed. "Come with me. I need to talk to you about something." She looked up into Red's ruby eyes and nodded. He lead her to the playground and the two sat in a picnic table.

"So what's on your mind?" Miyuki asked.

"Well first of all, why were you crying?" Red asked. He heard Miyuki release a soft sigh and she stared down.

"Well…because…" Miyuki paused. "Never mind…you'll think it's stupid." Red gazed at Miyuki, who hugged herself and continued to look away.

"I don't think anything you have to say is stupid," Red told her. "Tell me. I'll try to be open-minded." Miyuki shook her head.

"No. Everyone is against me on this subject…nobody understands me," Miyuki spat out gently. Red could comfort her by stating he did understand her, but it would only be a lie. Miyuki was actually the only person he _didn't_ understand. Purple, Tak, and Tenn could be read like a book. Miyuki, however, was a mystery to him…but only made him love her more.

"Miyuki, I hate to see you like this," Red confessed. "Please tell me." Miyuki sighed and swung her head to face Red.

"Alright…but you'll most likely disagree with my opinions…" Miyuki muttered. "Do you think it's wrong of me…to not look forward to getting married?" Red pondered over this; he wanted to prove to Miyuki he would actually put her words in thought.

"I don't think it's wrong to think that," Red told her. "Maybe you feel you're not ready for such a huge step." He mentally sighed; if Miyuki wasn't ready to be wed, would it affect his chances of winning her?

"Thank you for actually agreeing with me," Miyuki sighed gratefully. "Also…" She paused.

"What is it?"

"Well…I just detest how my role in society as an Irkenette is so…demeaning." Red's antennas twitched.

"Why do you think your role is demeaning? You are a highly ranked Irkenette!" Red protested. Miyuki shook her head once again.

"Not that…" she said. "But I mean…being a female. The destiny for every Irkenette is to serve, behave, and do as your told. We have to marry someone who we cannot choose; we must forcibly do anything our husband asks for. We have no freedom once we are betrothed. We cannot play an active role in politics or select our careers. Our future is set in stone with our gender, and we are not supposed to defy it. I just can't stand how I have no control…that I'm just another Irkenette for society to step on and demean…" Red's eyes grew wide at Miyuki's powerful words. "Everyone thinks I'm rebellious for thinking this way…so…do you?" Miyuki sighed and waited to hear the three-letter word that would be "no surprise" to her ears.

"No," Red told her. He had gone through Miyuki's words dozens of times in his thoughts. _I never actually thought of that…I never realized that this is how Miyuki felt…and…she is right. Every single word she has spoken to me…is true. Now I realize her genuine feelings on the whole subject of being a Irkenette…_

"Wha…what?" Miyuki asked softly, not quite sure she heard right.

"I completely agree with you," Red stated. "So…do you think _I'm_ crazy for doing so?" Miyuki smiled with relief and shook her head.

"No…I'm really glad you told me that," Miyuki said. "I just can't believe there is someone who believes Irkenette's roles in society are pretty much nothing, and that something should be done about it." Red nodded sympathetically.

"Immediately," Red agreed. He stood up and Miyuki followed his example.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Miyuki asked Red as the two began to walk side by side. "Or was there something else?" Red began to feel himself grow hot. _Should I tell her? I mean now that I'm actually here…I don't think I can bring myself to say those three little words that mean so much…_ Red scoped the area; the two were alone.

"Miyuki…" Red began, choking slightly.

"Yes?" Red gazed into her eyes, her dazzling, brilliant eyes. They appeared so innocent, yet those eyes could express rage and brutality in the most extreme conditions.

"I…" he paused. _Do it! Just spill it out! Blurt it all at once! It gets more difficult if you keep delaying…_ Red thought to himself discontentedly. On impulse, Red grasped Miyuki and pulled her towards him.

"Red what are you-" but Miyuki was interrupted by Red's warmth of his lips. She closed her eyes, too confused to think. How was she supposed to react? This was all so sudden…so unexpected. For a split second, there was a moment of passion between the two. Gradually, they both pulled away silently and Miyuki stared into Red's eyes.

"I…uh…guess actions speak louder than words…" Red blushed. Miyuki blinked; she finally got the message.

"Red…" Miyuki whispered. "I…I don't know. I mean…this is all happening so fast…I'm not sure if-"

"It's okay," Red interrupted. "I just wanted to let you know how I feel. You don't-" He choked. "You don't have to love me back, but like I mentioned before, I just wanted to let you know." Miyuki nodded.

"Red…I'm not saying that I don't love you, but I'm not saying that I do love you. I just need some time to myself…that's all," Miyuki told him. Red bobbed his head in response.

"Take as much time as you need," he told Miyuki. Secretly, he hoped she would hurry. If she was undecided once the Great Showcase started, his hopes and dreams could be crushed then and there.

"Thank you," Miyuki smiled and gave Red a quick embrace, which he cherished. "I'll see you later." Red sighed as he watched his one true love fading far past the horizon.

* * *

"_You can either accept the destiny forced upon you, or you can make a stand. You have the power to bring about change and to do something about this…this given fate."_ Tenn pondered over Miyuki's moving words. _"And if both of you would just rather throw your lives away instead of fighting for the one you love, then so be it."_ Tenn sighed; rebelling against society could have unforgiving consequences. _But…_ Tenn thought. _But maybe…maybe it's worth it…to rebel…to fight…in order to have…and to hold…the one you desire most…_

"No," Tenn shook her head. "It's not in an Irkenette's duty to think such silly thoughts. I am just an Irkenette…I cannot do anything to improve my situation." Miyuki's words echoed in her head. _"You can either accept the destiny forced upon you, or you can make a stand. You have the power to bring about change and to do something about this…this given fate…-And if both of you would just rather throw your lives away instead of fighting for the one you love, then so be it."_

"But taking that chance is doubtful…" Tenn whispered. _A lady must serve, behave, and do as she's told…_ Tenn's father had told her. "But…" She paused. "Taking that chance is promising." Tenn yanked furiously on her antennas due to frustration. _Argh! What am I supposed to do? Do I listen to Miyuki or my father?_

"I'm so lost!" Tenn yelled to herself. "I cannot tell right from wrong! What am I supposed to believe? Who am I supposed to trust? What do I do?" Tenn huddled up on her bed as tears streamed violently down her cheeks.

"Something wrong, honey?" Tenn could hear her mother from outside her room.

"Nothing…" Tenn told her. "I'm alright."

"No, a mother can always tell. Something is bothering you. Let me in; I want you to explain to me what's troubling you." Tenn sighed in defeat as she hesitatingly opened her bedroom door.

"Mom…" Tenn began. "I'm confused." Her mother sat beside Tenn on the bed.

"About what?" Tenn thought about what to say. She didn't want to let her mother in on her personal dilemma.

"Well…I have this…tight situation…and I'm not sure what to believe. My friend says one thing, but my other friend opposes her. Now I have to take a side on their contrasting opinions…but…" Tenn paused.

"But…what dear?"

"I thought I agreed with my other friend, but my first friend's opinion is starting to appeal to me. I'm just not sure who is right and who is wrong, and what to believe." Tenn watched her mother zone into deep concentration and thought. Her mother gave a warmhearted smile and a gentle squeeze.

"Tenn…just believe what your heart tells you to believe. Trust in yourself, and you will find the answer." Tenn received a light kiss on the forehead before her mom left her to her thoughts.

"Trust in myself and I will find the answer…" Tenn murmured as she lied down on her mattress. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her adrift.

* * *

"Wow Tak," Skoodge gaped in awe. "Zim has been making major improvements lately. I didn't think you, or anyone, could train him so well. He's going to pass that examination for sure! That is…if he doesn't let it all go to his head."

"Yeah," Tak said in disinterest. Her mind was astray, hearing Miyuki's words echo in her thoughts.

"You know, when are you going to take the offensive?" Skoodge asked Tak, who zoned back to Irk.

"What?" Tak asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I know you're crazy for Zim. When are going to step to the plate and try to win him?" Skoodge asked.

"I've been thinking…" Tak mumbled. "That maybe I should just give up on that." Skoodge's eyes grew wide.

"Give up?" he asked in astonishment. "But you've been in love with him for a long time!"

"Yeah but there's no possibility of us being together, so what's the point?" Tak asked. "Let's face it, my whole infatuation is meaningless."

"I don't think that's so," Skoodge replied. "Maybe the chance of you two being together is unlikely, but that shouldn't stop you. If you set your mind to something, you can achieve through determination and hard work."

"You don't understand," Tak hissed. "Society separates us. How is it possible for me to extend my hands out to someone who is beyond reach?"

"I don't know," Skoodge confessed. "But if you truly love Zim, you won't just throw him away. You would fight for him, because he's the one you love." Tak's eyes bulged. "_And if both of you would just rather throw your lives away instead of fighting for the one you love, then so be it…"_ Miyuki's words came back to haunt her.

"But…" Tak began.

"No buts," Skoodge told her. "If you truly care for Zim, you'd make a stand." _"You can either accept the destiny forced upon you, or you can make a stand. You have the power to bring about change and to do something about this…this given fate."_ Tak sighed and pondered over the situation.

"I thought you were willing to take the challenge that is Zim," Skoodge shrugged. "Ah well, guess you're not." Skoodge began to trot away, leaving Tak to herself. She gritted her teeth, then opened her eyes in discovery.

"Maybe…" she whispered to herself. "Maybe Miyuki was right. Maybe I can make a stand. Maybe I can make a change. Maybe Zim can be mine."

* * *

"What a day…" Miyuki sighed as she opened the front door of her home. Standing with an ecstatic smile was her mother.

"Miyuki…" her mother uttered cheerily. Miyuki raised a brow, bewildered at her mother's sudden happiness.

"Yes Mom?" Miyuki asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I have some very exciting news!" her mom squealed.

"What is it?"

"You have an engagement to Spork!" Miyuki's mouth gaped and her body grew stiff. "Isn't that great?" Miyuki's mother's words brushed past her. Finally, they began to process in her head.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…" Miyuki stuttered.

"I know!" her mother beamed proudly. "It's amazing! He belongs to a high ranking family and…" Before she could speak another word, Miyuki fainted.

* * *

**A/N** LOL Miyuki…well who wouldn't faint? The ending of this chapter was an idea from _Shattering Ice, _but I apologize it was a short ending_._ Things are really starting to tense up in the story, so get ready. I thank all my supporters for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! This will be on hiatus and will be updated in either June or July.


	10. Confessions

**A/N** Thanks for your support. All of you. I was NOT going to continue this, but Unknown D Flamerose inspired me to continue. This will be my ONLY Invader Zim story on secretsofadarkangel's account.

_If Miyuki_ (IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_2:45 AM _(IZ Fandom) by legi0nn

_Shattering Ice_ (ATLA Fandom) by DamageCtrl

You can find all three in my favorites. I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Confessions**

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she watched from her balcony her mom and dad planning the betrothal. It took one bag of Zim's gym clothes to revive her, and the rest of the day was filled with commotion.

"How am I going to tell Red?" Miyuki asked as she slapped her forehead. "I'm betrothed to Spork. I'm _betrothed_ to _Spork._ This is insane." Tak groaned and Tenn just swayed her feet on the bench. "My Mom's already planned everything out, and it's not like I can say no."

"Well, hon," Tak began, "you told us that we should make a stand. Fess up. Tell your mother how you feel. And for Irk's sake, tell Spork and Red. The poor guys don't even have a clue. One's waiting on your hand in marriage; the other is waiting for your hand in love."

"Yeah," Tenn yawned. "You practically spent the whole day explaining the situation to us. And don't think you're the only one without this drama."

"I never said I was," Miyuki snapped, but quickly cooled down. "Sorry, it's just you guys still have time left. I don't."

"The wedding's tomorrow," Tak grumbled, stretching out her antennas. "And the Showcase is in eight days. Miyuki, if you don't speak up, nothing is going to change their minds." Miyuki nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're right, but I have to tell Red," she confessed.

"Purple probably already told him," Tenn sighed. "That's just how he is."

"No, no," Tak protests, "it wouldn't be his style in this case. Even Purple knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Well time is running out for all of us," Miyuki stated, gliding towards the glossy balcony door. "I'm not the only one who has a confession to make. Tak, tell your parents and Zim the Oblivious how you feel. And Tenn, tell Purple and your parents how _you_ feel. I'm not going to tolerate the unjustified rules of our society any longer."

"Me too," Tak declared, standing up.

"Yeah," Tenn called out, placing a hand on her hips. Miyuki smiled her genuine smile. All day, her smiles were fake.

"But what do we do after we've confessed?" Tenn asked.

"We change history," Miyuki said. She spoke no more, but only left Tak and Tenn to themselves, the wind shattering the stillness in the atmosphere.

* * *

The glow of Irk's star stroke down on Tenn as she moseyed herself across the sidewalk. She approached Purple's doorstep slowly, her breath fell heavily against the metallic surface. She felt herself stagger although she made no further steps. A warm hand reached over her, which caused Tenn to jolt.

"Purple?" she asked in an unusually high tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, this is _my_ house," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "Well, what are _you_ doing-"

"I love you," Tenn blurted out, cutting Purple off. Silence filled the atmosphere, and what seemed like days only was a few seconds.

"Blunt…huh?" Purple said nervously, stumbling over his words. Tenn nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. "Just thought I'd let you know. Well, I guess I better be going now." Tenn felt her body shuffle past Purple's heading towards the horizon.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked. He stopped Tenn in her tracks by gripping her hand.

"Home," she replied, forcing herself to resist the downpour of tears. "It doesn't matter if we love each other, does it? We'd be shunned by society if we choose to be together." Purple tightened his grasp.

"Don't say it like that," he whined. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and, I realized something. I don't care what others think of me, think of _you._ I don't care what others would think of us if we were together. I just want to be with you. Can't it be as simple as that?" Tenn shook her head wordlessly as she shifted her body to face Purple.

"I wish it was." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Purple returned the embrace, and they felt the tenderness and warmth each other gave them.

"Me too," Purple uttered, gazing into Tenn's eyes, mesmerized. He leaned towards her face, unsure as his lips crashed onto hers.

Both Tenn and Purple opened their bug eyes as the door swung open.

"Purple," a female voice growled. Purple pulled his face away from Tenn's and glanced at the slender Irkenette: his mother.

"I love her," he stated, determination rising in his voice. His mother only swayed her antennas in the light breeze.

"You cannot be with the likes her," she sighed, her handing leaving an imprint on her face. "I know you love her; I've known it for some time. I respect that, but Purple, you two cannot be together. At all."

"Forget society," Purple shouted. "Forget ranks. Forget the whole system. I don't care anymore."

"Don't talk like that," his mother said lowly. "You are part of one of the highest ranking families in Irken society. I will not tolerate you being seen with Tenn if it screws up the way you think. You must obey our laws."

"Forget them!" Purple hissed.

"I forbid you from seeing her," she replied in a stern tone. "She's messing you up."

"No," Purple protested, "you don't understand. Tenn didn't mess me up. She _saved_ me." Tenn could only stare helplessly as she received glares from Purple's mother and continued to hear both of them bite at each other.

"Enough!" Purple's mother yells, yanking her antennas. "I did not raise you this way. Now behave like your rank and ditch this scum at once."

"Tenn is _not_ scum," Purple snarled. "Tenn is everything good in my life and will not let you take her away from me."

"I will call the Ranking Authorities," his mother responded in a harsh voice. "And they _will_ kill her if necessary." Purple's eyes widened with terror while Tenn's face froze.

Purple slanted near Tenn's head and whispered, "Run away with me."

And she did.

* * *

Tak breathed roughly as she trudged downstairs. Her parents raised a brow as they notice her apprehension.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked. "Is the Showcase getting to you already? It got to me too, but you'll get over the pre-betrothal dread."

"I have a confession to make," Tak stated. Her mother sighed.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Tak's father asked. "Well if you are, then I suppose we could do something about that. You know, there's-"

"I'm not gay," Tak muttered, rolling her eyes so that they bulged quite a bit.

"Oh, thank heavens," her mother cheered, a smile of relief blooming on her face. "Well then, what is it?"

"I'm in love," Tak began, "with Invader Zim." Her father spat out the donut he was eating. Tak's mother simply blinked in bewilderment.

"He's a dimwit," she said, her voice full of confusion. "And he's not even an invader yet. He's the reason we had to rebuild the training arena in Sector 5. He's the reason why Tallest Glurg had a spasm. He's the reason why we don't celebrate Clink-Clank Day. He's-"

"The reason I can manage to stay strong every day," Tak finished. "I don't care if he's a reject."

"He won't reciprocate your feelings, darling," her father stated sympathetically. "Even if we could support you, you need to have Zim love you as well. And I'm not so sure the RA, the Ranking Authorities, would approve."

"Look, I'm not tall, so I don't need to worry about that," Tak grumbled.

"But you are an elite," her mother pointed out. "They are next in line after the tallest." Tak shook her head.

"But it's possible if we arrange a betrothal," Tak protested. "Besides, the RA would only get involved with this sort of thing if I was a tall Irkenette. And I'm not."

"Alright, fine," her father sighed. "I trust you with this sort of thing. After all, you know what you're doing and are a better combatant than your mother and I combined. As long as Zim's family agrees, you should be fine."

"Really?" Tak asked, skeptical of how the conversation was almost too easy. "Wow, thanks Dad. The real problem is if Zim will snap out of oblivion, not the RA. I better go talk to him."

As Tak left the room, her mother sighed with a smile. She said, "It's similar of how you and I got together, isn't it?" Tak's father nodded.

"Except you weren't a dimwit." Both of them chuckled. "Do you think Zim will be a good son-in-law?"

"It'll be atrocious, but we'll survive," she replied, laughing so hard her sides split.

* * *

Miyuki ran. She dashed past the streets and didn't seem to mind the oozing of liquid nitrogen splashing against her skin. Red's house was now only a knock away, but somehow, Miyuki couldn't bring herself to place a fist on the door.

"Get some guts," she told herself, choking on her words. Once she brought herself enough courage to open the door, Red's mother opened the door.

"Oh, hello Miyuki," she greets, a cheery smile spread across her face. "What brings you here?"

"I want…to…see Red," Miyuki huffed. "Where is he?"

"He's just up in his room," Red's mother declared. "He's studying politics, of course."

"Right," Miyuki replied, a tinge of doubt dripping from her words. Red's mother doesn't notice as she wholeheartedly welcomes Miyuki into their home base. Miyuki doesn't hesitate to trot up the staircase and knock on Red's door.

"Don't worry Mom," Red called out, "I'm studying politics."

"It's me," Miyuki sighed. The door opened steadily. Miyuki slid herself inside Red's room and closed the door behind her. "We need to talk." Red's expression turned grave.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting on his bed. Miyuki joined him. She decided to be brief.

"I'm engaged. To Spork." A flash of hurt was seen through Red's eyes. His face shifted from solemnity to rage.

"Why?" he choked out, turning his attention from Miyuki to the wall.

"I don't know," she replied, hurt that Red can't look her in the eye. "My mom told me he proposed earlier today and that she agreed. Red, I didn't even get to have a say. My mom just told me the wedding is tomorrow, and just to be ready. Well, you know what? I'm scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do. Red, please help me."

"Do you love him?" he asked bitterly. Miyuki frowned, shedding a few tears here and there.

"No," she replied flatly. "How could you even say that? I'm not so shallow to fall for someone who I just met."

"Do you love me?" Red asked, returning his focus to Miyuki. Their eyes locked.

"I…I don't know," Miyuki stuttered. Her mind throbbed as Red grew closer, and to Miyuki, it's hard to eye him directly.

"Say you love me," he pleaded, gripping her shoulders. "Say it. For Irk's sake Miyuki, I've got to know. I'm going crazy just by touching you. Say you love me, Miyuki. Say it."

"I can't," Miyuki uttered. Red's body stiffened like stone. He shut his eyes firmly.

"Well then go on and marry Spork," he grumbled icily. "I don't care."

"Red…"

"Just leave me alone," he muttered. "I don't want to see your face ever again." Miyuki's head was beating faster than ever before. Impulsively, she busted out in tears and darted out of Red's room. Miyuki ran. She ran and cried all the way home.

* * *

**A/N** It's finally done. This chapter is FINALLY done. I'm really sorry for updating slowly, but I'm a freshman in H.S. now and I'm adjusting to all the homework. I apologize for any mistakes. Do not be afraid to give me some feedback on this. I really need to improve. Please review; your input is always valuable! Until the next chapter!


	11. Miyuki

**A/N** My writing has changed.** I've changed. **I don't even remember half the plot of this story, so I actually sat down and read _everything._ And it didn't even take me that long to do. Now that I have, I realize how much I hate it. I don't hate the readers and I don't hate everyone who was attached to it during the story's "active" state.

I just hate the story.

The dramatic and sappy emotion, the lack of imagery and detail, the plot, the lack of realism and length for each chapter. How 95% of the chapter was just dialogue. How Spork just woopty-doo showed up out of nowhere with his Gary-Stu and monotone attitude. The poorly-written omniscient point of view, the italicized flashbacks and excessive use of them. All the cheap and lazy EXCLAMATION POINTS! Did I _mention_ the lack of realism? I mean, they are aliens and all, but they still have to have freaking _realism._ Now that I look back, _damn. _**My writing has **_**changed.**_

But I will try to give you guys a decent conclusion nonetheless, however different or fuzzy it may be. I don't know…rereading the story has sort of inspired me to tie up any plot holes and questions you have left, while still leaving room for ambiguity. This chapter will be unlike any of the others, because it's been so long since I've even glanced at this story. You may not like it, and that's okay, because the way I write has evolved into something else of its own. And honestly, I'm surprised you liked this story to begin with.

Gosh, I just read my Ch1 A/N and realized I promised Gir and Mimi to appear. I really _did_ have a plan for this story, and it was going to extend beyond Irk. And it was going to have them living their separate lives and epic battles into detail…BUT we cannot dwell on what could have been. _I_ can't dwell on what _could_ have been. All I own of this story is a single chapter.

**This one.**

So decide for yourself if you'd like this to be the "canon" last chapter or not, because the first ten chapters of the story have become the property of you, the reader, and not me. Heck, I'll even be surprised if any of its formers readers still _read_ this crap. I would love to expand on this story, turn into something worth reading, but I simply **do not **have enough energy and inspiration in my heart to do so. I did have enough to write one last chapter.

This will be the last you'll ever see of me on this account, I promise you that. And for the last time, I'd like to **thank these fics and their authors:**

_If Miyuki_ by legi0nn (Invader Zim)

_2:45 AM_ by legi0nn (Invader Zim)

_Shattering Ice_ by DamageCtrl (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

…and I'm also going to **thank Elena Hurley, **author of _The Electric Chapel_ (Invader Zim) whose story helped motivated the finishing of this final chapter. **Read those stories.** They're eleven times better than this one.

I do not own Invader Zim.

/writtenbysecretsofadarkangel/

**Chapter Eleven**

**Miyuki**

/writtenbysecretsofadarkangel/

The day of the betrothal, and Miyuki never felt more deprived in her life.

Her scuffle with Red left her in an emotional condition. His words, sharp and blunt at the same time, struck her down, and hard. She stayed up with insomnia looming over her head. Miyuki got only little sleep, which left dark green bags under her eyelids.

Miyuki drooped out of bed, letting her face fall flat onto the floor. She didn't feel like moving. She didn't feel like doing anything at all today. At first, Miyuki wondered what would happen if she just lay there and waited for someone to notice. In the end she decided her mother would inevitably wake her up.

So she waited, and caught some Zs in the process.

"Miyuki wake up," her mother urged. Miyuki could feel her mom's cold breath on her antenna; she could feel her pointed fingers poke at her sluggish body. She propped herself upright, facing her mother with a weary expression.

"Oh good, you're awake," her mother greeted. She saw her mom flash a genuine smile, but it always seemed so forced and plastic. The sad truth was that Miyuki knew it was not. When her mom noticed the bags, her gasps and whines echoed throughout the home. Miyuki's arms were being tugged at as her entire body limped wherever her mother strode.

"I simply can't have you look like _that_," she breathed, fumbling through cabinet drawers and every nook and cranny. Miyuki sat on her parents' bed as her mother held a small, clear bottle. "This should fix you up nicely. It's extremely top-notch, honey. Expensive too, why, this is worth two-months of your father's salary. Come down to the parlor room, Miyuki. We have _much_ preparation to do."

She obeyed.

Miyuki was suited in a prim dress, her antennae slicked with the special sleek formula that rested inside the bottle. She sat on a pedestal as her mother added the finishing touches of the formula to her face and slim neck. The parlor walls mocked her with its lavish décor and blue finishes here and there. Three hours passed until her mother applied the finishing touches of the formula to Miyuki's eyelids.

She saw her bags disappear in the mirror, her mother rubbing her hands together in triumph.

"Much better, don't you think?"

Miyuki nodded as her mother grinned. She felt a swift kiss being planted on her cheek and a hand placed over her shoulder.

"My daughter, betrothed," her mother whispered in contentment. Those words sent shivers down Miyuki's spine as her squidily spooch knotted in sickness. "Now you can call up your friends and ask them to come to the before-party. I cannot believe it, Miyuki. Three more hours, and you'll be sprinkled with the Sacred Doughnut and married to a happily ever after."

"Yes," Miyuki stated listlessly.

Her mother discarded Miyuki's comment and sauntered cheerily out of the parlor room. Miyuki felt rather silly in her pompous dress that was decked in ever-so fancy chrome. Was she _really_ about to go through with all of this?

Eh, she'd wing it and see how it'd go. Maybe she ought to give Spork a chance after all, what with his tiny, cute eyes, unmatched tallness and whatnot.

She opened her PAK, a metallic arm providing her communicator. Eleven new messages flashed vibrantly on the screen. All were from Tak, to her slight disappointment. Miyuki listened as Tak's voice sounded hasty and shrill.

"Miyuki, answer your_ communicator._"

"Where _are _you, Miyuki?"

"Darn it Miyuki. Tenn and Purple are…why can't you just _answer_ for Irk's sake?"

One by one the messages played, Tak's voice nearly cracking at the peak of her frustration. Miyuki at last reached the eleventh message. After deleting the other ten messages, which all were about Tak's irritation with Miyuki's absence, she opened the final one.

"Miyuki, Purple and Tenn are gone. I don't know where they are." Tak's tone was filled with grief. Tak choked out, "They're not going to make it to your before-party. I asked Purple and Tenn's parents, but they just-well they told me it was none of my business. I tried communicating; I tried everything. I can't breach into Tenn's or Purple's ships either. The last message I got from Tenn was 'I'm standing tall and proud, Tak. Good-bye, and tell Miyuki and Red that too.' Miyuki, call me back, _please._"

It was over five minutes Miyuki had been listening to her messages. She was still perched on top of the pedestal, staring into the mirror. The communicator in her slender fingers, Miyuki decided to call up Tak.

"So you finally decide to answer, don't you?" Tak hissed. Miyuki was somewhat taken aback by her friend's bitterness, but nonetheless, replied.

"I was sleeping," she sighed, her claw-like fingers smacking her forehead. "I was stupid not to check my communicator but…I don't know, I guess I'm just not feeling anything anymore."

Tak scoffed on the other line, "Yeah, yeah. I told Tenn your communicator was off, so they didn't bother to call you." She heard Tak sigh. "I'm sorry…I'm just angry and all. You're going through tough times too, so I guess I'll just cut you some slack. Should I come over now?"

"Yeah," Miyuki said, feeling her head nod along with her response. "And come alone."

Tak did. Soon, one of her best friends was beside her in the parlor room, sitting alongside her on a purple sofa. They didn't say anything to each other for awhile, only staring blankly at the ceiling together.

Miyuki was the first to break the silence. "Hmm."

Tak lifted her head. "Hmm, what?" she asked. Miyuki didn't respond. "You know…" Tak continued, sitting up stiffly, "you don't seem quite like yourself at all."

Miyuki lifted an eye, "Oh, I don't?"

"No, you don't," Tak insisted matter-of-factly. "Your face is caked with something all too shiny, your antennae are glossy and firm, you're wearing a _dress_ for Irk's sake, and most importantly…"

"What?"

"You're not feeling anything anymore," her purple-eyed friend breathed deeply. "It's just like you said, Miyuki. You're just not _feeling_ anymore. You've given up. In all my life…"

Miyuki shook her head, her antennae sticking tightly in place. She glanced at Tak, whose eyes expressed some sort of fear. There was only a single word that escaped Miyuki's lips.

"Yeah."

It was Tak's turn to shake her head. "If you're going to be like this Miyuki, I can't be here with you. Call me when you're _you_ again. Maybe I'll see you at the Great Showcase as you flaunt your brand new husband, eh?" And then Tak left, granting Miyuki no company but the lonesome parlor walls and her height.

She didn't need her. Miyuki didn't need anyone. She was going to have it all in two and half hours. Spork was a rich, fine Irken, and his rank was top-notch. Miyuki was going to be on top of the world, a glittering trophy-wife for Irk to see. She wouldn't _need_ to indulge herself with the past. This, _this_ was going to be her future. And after all, it _was_ set in stone.

It's not like anybody cared, anyways. One by one, Miyuki suddenly realized that truly nobody was on her side. Her mother slipped out of her grasp first, before she was even born. Her father, though firmly adhering to his little Irkenette, knew the time would come and go eventually. Then came her dearest friends.

First was Red. Thinking of his name and color made Miyuki scowl in distaste. He pretended all along; Red was just toying with her the entire time. He was never on her side. Ever. One minute he's alongside her, supporting every crushed and cold limb, the next he's turning his PAK on her. He couldn't be trusted. He was one of her best friends, and he still couldn't be trusted. Miyuki didn't know who to trust anymore. Trust became alien. Trust disappeared.

Purple and Tenn were next. They both ditched the planet and set out for unknown places and uncharted courses. They were either destined for misery or ecstasy, or perhaps even mediocrity. But they would be together, at least. They had each other, at least. Lucky _them._ Those two were traitors, only needlessly clinging to each other. The two didn't even leave a good-bye voicemail on Miyuki's communicator. And they left it to _Tak_ to deliver the message.

_Tak._ She was the last, the last hope for Miyuki's faith in friendship, and the last one to crush those dreams. Miyuki was closest with Tak. And yet not too long ago, she left her, a symbol of her permission for Miyuki's life to waste away and rot.

But Miyuki was not going to waste away and rot. She was going to _thrive,_ to thrive at the top of the Irken food chain as Queen of Spork, who would be destined to be the Almighty Tallest.

Maybe she'd wing it. Or whatever. She didn't know. Miyuki felt like she didn't know anything anymore.

"Miyuki?" her mother's high-pitched voice descended into the parlor room. It lingered. "Something wrong, Miyuki? You seem so _sad._ You should be excited, Miyuki, very _excited._ Why are you so sad?"

"Do I even want to get married to Spork?" Miyuki asked, more to herself than to her mother. In fact, she almost ignored her mother's presence. But her mom slipped into the parlor room, taking a seat next to Miyuki on the purple sofa.

"Of course you do," her mother said smiling, placing slender fingers over Miyuki's own. "You just have cold feet, is all. After all, marrying Spork is better than marrying some stranger. Right? And Spork's family is the highest ranked family with a male Irken heir, so he would have picked you anyways."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Re-really?" she whispered. Her mother gave a polite nod.

So her future was set in stone after all. Nothing could be changed, nothing at all. Miyuki was Spork's predetermined bride, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. A tear streamed down from her cheek, her head throbbing.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just-" Miyuki swiped her hand away from under her mother's. She stood up.

"Oh you can't go outside," her mom said, shaking her head and pointing a slim finger at Miyuki. "Against the rules of the ritual."

"Where's the betrothal going to be?" Miyuki's slim hand was now crumpled into a fist.

"By the bridge where Spork, my future son-in-law might I add, saved you. Of _course._ Why wouldn't it be? Oh and his parents are coming to meet you soon. Isn't that exciting? They'll be here in one hour, so you should try to warm up to your newest family additions."

"Of course," Miyuki nodded, though cringed on the inside. She watched her mother's soft features, her shiny blue eyes and curly antennae that almost formed the shape of a heart. Her mom's skin was rather…green compared to most Irkens, but it was a lovely green nevertheless. And her mother's smile this time actually felt _real._ Of course, her mom's smiles were always legitimate, weren't they? Miyuki never truly spent that much time with her mother. How would she know for sure?

"Mom?"

Her mother responded kindly, "Yes, Miyuki?"

"Are you…happy?" Her voice was at ease, careful enough not to let her curiosity escape her tongue.

"Why," her mother laughed, a drizzle of dejection pouring out of her mouth, "of _course_ I am. I have a wonderful family, you and my husband."

"What's dad's name?" Miyuki questioned curtly, not meaning to be in such haste. She was only intrigued, after all.

Her mother paused. She looked down at the floor. She didn't answer.

"Are you happy for me or happy for yourself, for the outcome this betrothal?"

No reply.

"What's your favorite color? Your favorite food? Favorite time of day? Favorite season? Favorite thing to do at night? Favorite snack to bake?" Questions spat out of Miyuki's mouth faster than she had time to think about them. Answers were trapped inside her mother's lips like a tight lock sealing a warship snack chamber.

"You don't know the answers, do you?" Miyuki asked, rage seething within her slender Irkenette figure. "You lost them when you were sixteen, didn't you? Didn't _you?_"

Then Miyuki slammed a fist against a wall and her mother cried.

"I only want _you_ to be happy," her mom choked out in a light sob. "I want you to marry Spork so at least you'll be comfortable with someone you know. I want you to be happy in a new life, a rich life, a life filled with being Queen of Irk."

"Figurehead of Irk," Miyuki muttered under her breath, but so lowly her mother could not hear.

"As for me," her mother sighed, "I don't know. I forgot your father's name, to be honest. And in return, I think he forgot mine. I'm not happy, Miyuki. I don't want you to end up like me. That's why I'm setting up this betrothal, so you'll be better off than me."

Miyuki lifted her head to see her mother's solemn-filled eyes. She uttered, "Then _why?_ Why were you pretending to be so happy? Why did the Great Showcase always fill you with _glee?_"

Her mother would say one final thing, and then she would say no more until it was time for Miyuki's betrothal.

"Because," she began, "I am an Irkenette in a male's world. Certain actions, certain words, certain emotions can be deadly. Simple as that."

And without further ado, her mom left. She left Miyuki with only the intimidating parlor walls and the most valuable thing Miyuki owned.

Herself.

Miyuki saw her communicator lying atop a desk. She reached for it.

"Alright Miyuki," Tak began, "this better be important."

"I'm _me_ again," Miyuki declared, quite pleased with herself internally. She could feel a cheesy grin come upon her green face; it _was_ good to be her again. Though a little guilty for being in such high spirits after realizing her mother's downfall, Miyuki decided not to let the moment be trashed away.

"Thank Irk," her friend muttered on the other line. Tak chuckled. "You really scared me for a bit, Miyuki. I almost thought you were a goner. And then world would have exploded, you know. So, you told your mother about not wanting to get married to Spork?"

"Er, sort of," Miyuki stated, "but I realized something too."

"And what is that?"

"I realized that some things can't be changed," Miyuki said. "Now before you go '_What?'_ on me, hear me out. Some things are just inevitable. Marrying Spork is inevitable, and that is why I've decided to do it."

"But, Miyuki-"

"Hear me _out,_" Miyuki snapped, but it was a more hurried tone than a hostile one. "Just because some things are inevitable, it doesn't mean they can't be changed later on. Sometimes, you have to let time run out the clock instead of trying to cheat it. I've decided to wait. Wait for the world to change and for the future generation to take its toll. There will be new minds, fresh voices-"

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever," Tak grumbled on the other line. "You're sounding as radical as ever. It's just pointless."

"No it's not," Miyuki said matter-of-factly. "When things get passed down generation to generation, the words get twisted, the items get old. _Ideas_ get old. I can't teach my generation anything otherwise, but the next group of young minds will be eager to listen, easier to persuade. Then those new ideas, fresh ideas, they'll be the ones that will stick. Don't you get me at all, Tak? Don't you see?"

"I see," Tak sighed doubtfully, "but, can you _wait?_ And more importantly, is it _worth_ the wait?"

Miyuki grinned, her squidily spooch gutted with determination. "It is to me."

The betrothal came and left, and so did the Great Showcase. Tak didn't participate; she got a Pre-Showcase Betrothal just as Miyuki did. Zim looked funny in tux-like attire, and Miyuki giggled during the celebration. Though she had her doubts about Zim, _and_ about Tak's feelings towards Zim, they did seem like a truly…happy couple.

Zim wasn't his usual egotistical self that day, which left nearly everyone in surprise. He was rather modest, half-blushing at every congratulatory comment that came his way. He had a long way to go before he knew what love was, Miyuki decided. And though Zim was an unintelligent Irken Invader, he knew when he was being graced upon with an Irkenette Elite.

Miyuki had seen Red at the Great Showcase, and it killed her to do so. His eyes reflected red-they always did-but the red once reflected warmth and a fire of love and friendship. Now, Miyuki could see they were only overflowed with bitter heartbreak and anger. She had told Red the day after her betrothal specifically why she had gone through with the union, but he had only laughed in scorn. Red had told Miyuki that her entire plan was a waste of her time.

When Red had stood up to take his bride, Miyuki's spooch skipped a beat. She truly _was_ in love with him after all, but after what Red had gone through, Miyuki didn't want to tell him. Not then, anyways. It would have only disappointed him. He couldn't dwell on what could have been. _She_ couldn't dwell on what could have been.

But in the end, they couldn't be together in spite of everything. Miyuki secretly wished Red would just move on and forget about her. And then again, she didn't.

The one event that almost knocked the lights out of Miyuki was the Crowning. As expected, Spork was the next Almighty Tallest, and Miyuki was to be his Queen. Tak could only shake her head, while Miyuki's parents had a look of pride amidst their faces. Red didn't even watch. His face was turned away in disgust; his thin arms were crossed.

Spork was a good Irken. Miyuki didn't love him, she could only like him. Only as a friend though, and not even as a best friend. It would have been too…strange, to say the least if she had. But there was an oddness that stuck to him. His whole family was odd. They were too uptight, too high class. Their language was something of its own, as if it was mechanized to a polite perfection.

She couldn't visit her mother as often as she liked. Spork wouldn't let her; she _did_ actually have some roles in Irken politics, thought they were meager. And although Miyuki wanted to kick him in his male spooch sometimes, she had to wait. She promised herself she would wait. Miyuki did get to visit her mother every now and then, even Tak and Zim when they were both of invasion duties. But seeing those two were rare, exceptionally rare.

Sometimes Miyuki would slip by and chat casually with Red, but he never seemed the same. There was always something missing from him. As if he was half empty.

Tenn and Purple never returned, which saddened Miyuki. They never gave out clues to where their whereabouts might be or sent out a message of anything. Of course, they could be dead. That thought was frightening, so Miyuki deducted other plausible explanations for their absence of communication. They were either too far from home to even get a signal, or they did not want to risk getting caught by the empire.

Miyuki just hoped they were alright. Truth be told, she didn't want to know of their fate. It could be relieving, or it could be grim. It was best for her to just be left with the ambiguity and go on about her business.

Many years passed since, well, since the coming of age was replaced with change. Politics and cultural pressure forced Miyuki into some…unpleasant situations that bore her offspring. Twins, in fact.

Both were females, beautiful, strong females named Terann and Sprita. They were going to be tall-genetics of course-but most importantly, they were smart. Spork was almost always out of the home due to the fact he was Irk's Almighty Tallest. He couldn't busy himself with _family time_ after all. This made Miyuki grin every time he left.

She could raise her daughters _right._ She could raise them in a house full of love, not full of customs. Spork would now and then discipline them with cultural tradition, but her daughters were taught to just "go with it" and ignore everything after he went to fulfill his duties.

Miyuki wished her mother had been more outgoing in her early years. Outgoing, however, in the sense she wanted to get to know her own daughter better, and spend quality time with her. Partially it was Miyuki's fault; she never did care to spend time with her mother. Partially it was tradition's fault; Irken society was paved with the drive of war and not family.

Although Miyuki discouraged Irken ethics, she did not refrain from teaching it to Terann and Sprita at a young age. She warned them of everything, especially of the Great Showcase.

"Well if you don't love dad," Terann inquired as she was perched on Miyuki's lap, "why didn't _you_ do something about it?"

"Because there wasn't a single thing I _could_ do," Miyuki told her, poking Terann playfully on the side of her face. "But you _can, _my darlings. You have the power."

"I don't get it," Sprita piped in, nestled in the bend of Miyuki's arm.

"You will some day."

"So," Sprita said slowly, "what are we supposed to do?"

"Reach out," Miyuki stated as if everything was a slice of caked doughnut. "Teach your friends what I've taught you. You're young, so it's easier to manipulate at this stage. And most importantly, keep it on the down low. We don't want your father to find out about this, now do we?"

"No _sir,_" Terann declared, "I mean Mom. Hehe."

So Miyuki put her entire life goal into the minds of two little Irkenettes. And she waited. And waited. And _waited._ She waited because she had all the patience in Irk to do so. She waited because nobody else would_._ And when the day finally arrived when her two, tall daughters became sixteen, Miyuki was prepared to wait even longer. Just in case this generation wasn't strong enough to do something about the system. Just in case this generation couldn't do anything, despite their strength.

But it could.

And notably, it _did._

The day of the Great Showcase, Miyuki watched it fall. It was a relieving, incredible, and beautiful site to see. Spork was still in charge due to cancellation of the Crowning, as was his oligarchy of all-male members. But even they couldn't do anything about the young revolt setting the Showcase aflame. After all, Miyuki's generation was getting old. Shrinking. She was of middle age; she wasn't as tall or as pretty as she was in her younger days. They would soon be replaced by a more youthful bunch, a more intelligent bunch. Seeing the Great Showcase crumble into nothingness did pain Miyuki just a teensy bit.

It reminded her of what she could not have done.

It reminded her of what could have been.

But that was at a time different from Terann and Sprita. Times were different now. The Great Fall impacted the Irken Empire in various ways. Obviously, there was no longer a Great Showcase, and Irkenettes were allowed to choose. Choose their husbands, their careers, and if they wanted to be part of politics or not. They had an option now. They weren't servants any longer. The Ranking Authorities? Gone. Height did not matter in betrothals anymore.

_But_ it still mattered in rank. Irken culture would not remove height as a pivotal factor in determining one's status in society.

The ideals would never sink into the older population, not most of them anyhow. Whenever a tall-short couple walked by or a female was working as an examination officer it was still treated with hate. But mostly amongst the older Irkens and even the older Irkenettes. They didn't like change. They liked things the way they used to be. Even some Irk's youth, both male and female, didn't like how the system was operating now.

It was only a matter of time until Spork found out the truth between Miyuki and her daughters. It was only natural of him to be stark-raving mad. And then dispose of them, of course. Terann and Sprita were in a daze; they evidently thought their father was better than that. Miyuki knew better and shrugged it off.

"Get _out,_" Spork hissed. Miyuki smiled.

"It's the least I can do," she said in a singsong voice, "since you did save my life all those years back. I still owe you so much, don't I? Good-bye, Spork."

Her mind shifted back to the Great Showcase, which was only a month ago. Miyuki could replay the events of the Fall vividly, over and over again without missing a tiny speck of detail. Funny how she could, seeing everyone and everything was frenzied in a blur.

She remembered Tak's face, grinning at her as if to say, _"Wow. You did it, didn't you Miyuki?"_ She remembered Zim's and his pudgy friend's faces, both dumbfounded with wide eyes. Miyuki recalled her mother's face, which was in tears as she came up to give her daughter a heartfelt embrace. Her father's expression was hilarious; he was another one of those skeptics of the Fall, as many older Irken males would be. Miyuki remembered Red's face the most. He had only glanced at Miyuki for an extremely brief amount of time, but it was enough. There was a tint of sadness in his eyes, but a thin smile about his lips. Miyuki could only smile faintly back.

That day, Miyuki wished nothing more than for Purple and Tenn to be there, to see the marvelous disaster unfold. She wished they had had the patience, the willpower to wait for that glorious day to arrive.

How _foolish_ she was in her younger days. Miyuki was the one that drove those two out of Irk, and she was guilty about it for sure. Miyuki was too radical at the time, too impulsive. She was just so…_impatient. _If only she could reverse the clock and tell Tenn and Purple to wait it out, to see that some ideas could be settled through time, maybe…

Miyuki felt silly for wasting her time, thinking about incidents she could no longer reverse. Regrets were just about as foolish as trying to change something you couldn't, at least, at the moment.

It was time for Miyuki to move on.

And notably, she _did._

It all started with a call to Red, asking him to meet her by the jelly-throwing spot where they first met. Red had had a smeet of his own, a young male Irken by the name of Rooty that was nearly a mirror image of him. Rooty was no longer with him, since Red's former wife had wanted to seek her childhood sweetheart. Red had agreed to let his wife take the smeet.

Miyuki knew Red couldn't blame his former wife; Miyuki couldn't either. She understood that her own story was no different from any other Irkenette's, only with a few twists here and there. And of course, there was that virtually unbreakable bond between mother and smeet. Miyuki knew that mostly every young Irken from her generation ended up with someone they didn't want. Pre-Showcase betrothals only worked for Irkens and Irkenettes of the same rank. She figured Red's former wife had a love life similar to Purple and Tenn.

She sat down on the same picnic table Red had when they were smeets. Her eyes followed Red as he came to sit across from her.

"It's been a long time, Miyuki," Red said gruffly, only glimpsing at her every so often. He knew about what had happened between her and Spork, but there was still a sketchiness that existed inside him.

"But we've always talked to each other," Miyuki stated quizzically. "Even when I was with…Spork, we still talked every now and then."

"Not like this," Red sighed, his slender fingers drumming against the table. "It's been a long time since we talked _freely._ Without being tied down. You know?"

Miyuki nodded. She knew. Miyuki knew precisely what Red was saying. Looking back, the last time they have had an open discussion with each other was…

Was the night before her betrothal.

"How did you do it, Miyuki?" Red asked in disbelief. "The Great Fall? You planned it since the beginning."

Miyuki grinned, a swarm of dignity sweeping over her. "With three simple things. Patience, effort, and time. You thought it was stupid, pointless. But you see Red, it was worth it in the end."

Red couldn't help but smile foolishly as Miyuki's pride swelled like a jelly-filled doughnut. "So some things are worth the wait, after all." He glanced at Miyuki, who shifted her attention to the sky.

"Yes," she laughed, then turned to glimpse at Red once again. "Yes they are."


End file.
